The Three Graviteers
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: Inspired by The Three Musketeers. Eiri used to have a dream to become a musketeer, but it was destroyed. Given a chance to have to again, he goes away to choose. He later joins three young musketeers to help save the kingdom. Warning, boyxboy later on.
1. To Become A Musketeer Or Not

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone. This is Pinkshuchan here but you can call me Shu. Here is my next fanstory. Hope you enjoy it. But before we get into it, I must tell you the disclaimer. This story is inspired by The Three Musketeers. I don't own Gravitation or The Three Musketeers. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami and The Three Musketeers belongs to Alexandre Dumas. The both of them are really good at making stories. It won't start like this, but later onto the story there will be BoyxBoy love. So if you like it, don't read it. Anyways, onto the show.**

Chapter 1

To Become A Musketeer Or Not To Become A Musketeer

We all know the story of The Three Musketeers. And if you don't then looks like you have a little reading project to do. However, our story is not exactly The Three Musketeers but is a bit similar to it. Not completely, but is a bit similar. Our story is called The Three _Graviteers_. Yes, Graviteers. Don't mock it! Anyways, let's get to the story, shall we?

Our story begins in a little village in the countryside of Kantori. The people were poor, but they were always filled with joy. For you see, one of their own had become a musketeer and was the greatest musketeer the world had ever seen. His name was Yuki Kitazawa. He was loved by everyone in Kantori and inspired many children. But none far more inspired then that of a young 16 year old boy who looked up at him with so much respect. The boy's name was Eiri Uesugi and he dreamed of being a great musketeer just like his hero and join battle with him. When he was done with his chores, he would practice his skills as a musketeer with only a stick and a wooden dummy. He was willing to make his dream come true. Little did the young boy know that his life was about to change forever.

One day, the people had found out that their beloved musketeer had been killed in battle. Young Eiri didn't want to believe it but it was true. The poor boy's dreams had been shattered. He was never the same after that.

Six years had past since then. The people of Kantori were not the cheerful people they used to be, but what point was there to be cheerful when the greatest hero that came from their own village was killed. No matter how depressed they were, it was nothing compared to Eiri. He was no longer the same cheerful boy who dreamed of becoming a musketeer. His once cheerful golden eyes had turned into cold depressing eyes. His skin was always so pale it looked like he was made of snow. His bright golden hair had been darkened without having any sunlight in it. But most of all, he never practiced to become a musketeer after that; saying that it was only a child's game and that it wouldn't mean anything.

One day, Eiri's sister, Mika invited her brother to stay with her and her husband Tohma in the town of the kingdom, Toun. Tohma and Mika were the rulers of Toun and they were willing to give him training to become a musketeer. Even if Eiri didn't want it, they wanted him to come to discuss it and have him think it over. And so, Eiri agreed. He prepared himself for the journey.

He was ready to leave the next day. He had everything set up and grabbed his horse Gentou.

"Big bro! Wait up!"

Eiri turned his head to see his younger brother Tatsuha coming to him. "What is it, Tatsuha?" asked Eiri in a cold tone.

"Are you really going to leave?" asked Tatsuha "What about Father?"

"You're a big boy. You can take care of him."

"You know, you're really lucky. You can become a musketeer and be Kantori's new hero."

Eiri looked away from his brother. "I don't even know if I may take up that offer."

"You should! It was your dream to become a musketeer, wasn't it? Remember what you always said? You wanted to become a musketeer and be as great as Monsieur Kitazawa."

"That was then! This is now!"

Tatsuha sighed. "Whatever. Oh, have you heard the news?"

Eiri raised an eyebrow. "What news?"

"Last year, Toun had some bandits terrorizing the streets. The people there were really scared. The musketeers there couldn't do anything about it. Then one day, three musketeers in colorful clothes and masks came and defeated the bandits. They became known as the three musketeers; the mysterious saviors of Toun."

Eiri snickered. "That's ridiculous." he said "You sure that it wasn't just some stunt?"

Tatsuha looked offended. "If it really was a stunt, how come the musketeers couldn't defeat them?"

"Simple, the ones pulling the stunt, the 'three musketeers', had gotten skilled people to act as bandits." And so without another word, Eiri went off to Toun.

As he traveled from Kantori, he started to think the reason over; whether he should take the offer to become a musketeer or not. The only reason why he wanted to become a musketeer in the first place was because he admired Kitazawa and wanted to stand beside him in battle, so there's no point in accepting. However if he did decide to become a musketeer, he could get glory, the people of Kantori would think of him as a hero, he could get lots of money and have women swoon over him. But he may end up in the same fate as Kitazawa. So what would he do. Would he want to become a musketeer or not?

**Pinkshuchan: That was the first chapter everyone. I hope people got my little joke on the names of the places. By the way, people that don't know what Gentou means, it means winter from what I read. So Read and Review everyone! Please tell me what you think, but if it's mean, don't say it. See ya next time!**


	2. Wierd Things Happen

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here. Here is the second chapter of The Three Graviteers. It might had started a little weak, but I can assure you it would get better. The story is kinda following the main storyline of The Three Musketeers, but not completely. Please bare with me. Anyways, onto the show.**

Chapter 2

Wierd Things Happen In The Most Important Of Places

Eiri continued his journey to Toun. It took many days and many nights, he was tired and hungry, he would need to eat his shoes if that continued. Ok, I might be over exaggerating here a little bit. In fact, Toun wasn't even that far from Kantori. Silly me. Anyways, finally Eiri made it to Toun. With the money his dad had for him, he paid the men at the horse shed to take care of his horse Gentou. When he was done that, he went on his way to Kyasseru Castle; his sister Mika waiting for him at the entrance. Her long brown hair flowed on her back. She wore a beautiful gown as red as roses. A golden crown was placed on her head.

"Welcome, Eiri." said Mika with a gentle smile "I'm glad you could come."

"It wasn't like I had a choice, Mika." said Eiri. The two of them walked into the castle, talking about the reason Eiri came in the first place; to become a musketeer.

"Maybe if I show you what the musketeers would offer, you might decide better." said Mika.

"I highly doubt it, but this could be entertaining." said Eiri.

"I can assure you that the musketeers here in Toun are something to be proud of joining. I even have the captain of the musketeers here to discuss everything."

"Wow, the captain. You and Tohma are really going to try making me part of the musketeers, are you?"

"We just want to help you follow your dream."

"Correction, it _was_ my dream. I'm not sure if that's the case anymore."

"You're really going to give up just because your _hero_ is not here anymore? Come on, just give this a chance."

Eiri sighed. "I might consider it."

Mika smiled. And so, they went to the audience room where the king of Toun and Mika's husband, Tohma was waiting. When they went inside, they saw Tohma in his throne and a man dressed like a musketeer but slightly different standing there beside him. No doubt he was the captain of the royal musketeers. He had really long blond hair and blue eyes. His smile brought chills into Eiri. No doubt he was scary. As they walked forward, the captain took off his hat and bowed.

"Bonjour, Your Highness Queen Mika. It is a pleasure to stand here in front of yours and the king's presence." said the captain. He looked up at Eiri. "Is this your little brother?"

"Yes, he is." said Mika. She turned her attention onto her brother. "Eiri, I'd like you to meet Captain Winchester of Toun's Royal Musketeers. He will tell you all you need to know about the musketeers."

Eiri forced a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Captain Winchester." he said.

"Please, call me Captain K. It's what all my men call me."

"Ok, Captain K."

And so, K explained everything about musketeers, and what good Eiri would be doing if he joined. Eiri, however, was not interested. He just wanted to leave so badly. Finally, K had finished.

"So, what do you say, my boy?" he asked.

Eiri knew that if he said no at that moment, Tohma and Mika would throw a fit. So there was one thing for him to say. "I'll think about it."

"Ok then." said K "Come visit the Musketeer Headquarters sometime." And with that he gave one last bow and went on his way. The room was flooded with nothing but silence for a while. It wasn't long until Tohma spoke up. "Do you have a place to stay, Eiri?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find myself an inn." And so, Eiri left the room. Tohma and Mika knew there was nothing they could do. Eiri had become too stubborn to deal with. So they just let him be.

Eiri was walking around the castle and had unfortunately gotten himself lost. He was sure he knew the way out. Guess not. So he kept wandering through the castle looking for a way out. The longer it took him, the more cranky and frusterated it made him. Eiri kept walking until he heard a scream. Letting his strong curiousity get a hold of him, he ran to where he could hear the screams coming from. He came across what looked like a giant library. Eiri continued looking for the cause of the screams until he looked up. There was a tall balcony and there was someone dangling from it. He saw two people try to get the dangling person, but they couldn't reach. The person hanging from the balcony started to slip and was falling. Without thinking about it, Eiri ran to the person and caught them. But the floor seemed to be waxed; causing him to fall down on his butt and slip to a bookcase which in turn had books falling on top of them.

"Why the hell were you dangling there like that?" asked Eiri in an angry cold tone "You couldn've been killed."

The next thing he knew, Eiri was looking into pools of amethyst. Never in his life had he seen eyes that color. Just who was this he saved?

"Hey, Shu. You ok?"

The voice snapped him out of it and he saw the two people. From their dusty clothing and messy hair, they looked like workers of the castle. He noticed the person he saved stand up and walk towards them. "I'm fine." It had a soft high pitched tone, but Eiri could still tell the voice was male. He took a close look at the person. It was a small body with some slight curves. He would've thought he saved a girl if it weren't for the flat chest. He then looked at the other two. One of them was as tall as Eiri and looked like he was the oldest of the three. The other one was very short and looked like he was the youngest. 'They look like a really wierd trio' thought Eiri. But who were they?

"Hey, you!" said the tall one "Why'd you have to meddle into this? Trying to act like a hero? You have nothing to do with what we were doing!"

"Hiro, stop. He saved my life." said the feminine looking one.

"I don't care! Why is here in the first place? I've never seen him before. How are you sure he's not some spy ready for an assassination?"

"Why I'm here is none of your business. You shouldn't assume that because I'm not from the castle I'm some shady character. Get your facts straight before judging whether someone is guilty or not." said Eiri coldly, and with that, he stormed off. What was that guy's problem? After all, Eiri saved his friend's life. He should be more grateful then that. He kept walking until he felt like he was being followed. He stopped and turned to see the feminine looking boy standing there. "What do you want?" asked Eiri, his tone hadn't changed from before.

The boy blushed. "Um, I just want to say... Thank you, you know... for saving my life. And I'm sorry about back there. He's really smart and caring, but at times he can be a little hot-headed."

"I don't give a damn about that." He turned and continued on forward.

"Wait, Monsieur."

Eiri turned back. "What?"

"You're not from Toun, are you? I could tell by your clothes. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Why?"

"To repay you of saving my life, you can stay with me and my friends until you either have your own place or until you head back out."

Eiri thought it over. Staying over at someone else's place for a while was better than spending money on a room in an inn. So he agreed; oblivious to what was to befall him.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 2. I don't have anything to say so Read and Review everyone. Hope you like it so far.**


	3. Who're These Three Idiots

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here! I don't have a lot to say except enjoy the show!**

Chapter 3

Who're These Three Idiots?

Eiri followed the boy to a tiny house in a dark alleyway. Who would live in a place like that? A place so dark and damp and crawling with rats. The boy led him in the house. It was only one room with four beds big enough for two people and a tiny kitchen. There was a table in the middle of the room with plates and silverware already served.

"Here we are!" said the boy "It's not much, but it's home." The boy sat on the bed. "Make yourself confortable, Monsieur.... uh..."

"Yuki." said Eiri. Obviously the people of Toun have heard of the brother of Queen Mika coming to Toun. So, if he told his real name, people would be asking why he's dressed in old clothes and why he's not staying in the castle. The first name that came to his mind was Yuki; the name of his hero.

"It's nice to meet you, Monsieur Yuki." said the boy "My name's Shuichi Shindo, but my friends call me Shu. I hope we can become friends."

Eiri, or Yuki as he called himself, just nodded. However, he was getting the feeling he was in a house of idiots. Before long, the two guys trying to help Shuichi before walked in through the door. It didn't take them long to notice Yuki in the room.

"Why'd he here?" asked the tall one in an angry way.

"He saved my life so I let him stay with us until he finds his own place or leaves Toun." said Shuichi defensively.

"How are you so sure he isn't a spy or an assassin?"

"He looks like a nice guy."

"He looks suspicious to me."

"Wait, hold on!" said Yuki, breaking the conversation between the tall guy and Shuichi "What the hell are you guys talking about? What's this about a spy or an assassin?"

"Well, there's rumors in the castle saying that there are bad guys readying themselves to assassinate the king and queen." explained Shuichi "Some say that the assassination may happen during the time of the ball. But no one knows for sure."

"Why are you telling him, Shu?" asked the tall one "He could be one of them."

"I don't think so!" said Shuichi "He looks too nice."

"Hiro, I think Shuichi's right." said the younger one "This guy doesn't seem to be a bad guy. After all, he _did_ save Shuichi's life. And besides..." He whispered the rest in the tall one's ear.

The tall one sighed. "Alright, you can stay, but I've got my eye on you."

Yuki was relieved that he could stay. It would be hell if he couldn't and would have to pay for a room in an inn.

Suddenly, Shuichi gasped. "Oh! I forgot! You guys haven't introduced each other yet. The tall one is Hiroshi Nakano, but we call him Hiro. Like I said, he's smart, but he can be a little hot-headed. And this here is Suguru Fujisaki, but we like calling him Fujisaki. He's the youngest, but he's very mature for his age. And guys, this is Yuki. And I don't know much about him. Now I hope you guys can get along and... What happened to the quill?" He looked at them. "Hiro, Fujisaki, what happened to the quill?" He was pointing at a broken quill.

Hiro scratched his head. "Well..."

"I don't want to hear it." cried Shuichi "Why would you want to break such a beautiful quill? You're horrible!"

Only one thought ran through Yuki's mind; what the hell? Why would someone cry over a broken quill? It was ridiculous! It seemed like Yuki really _did_ step into a house of idiots.

Eventually, it was time for them to go to bed. Yuki took the bed with no stuff next to it. For a bed for some castle workers, it wasn't that bad. He found himself in a deep sleep. But it wasn't for long. Not when he felt some arms wrap around him. He looked to see Shuichi in bed with him. Yuki was ready to push Shuichi off until Hiro stopped him.

"Don't Monsieur Yuki!" whispered Hiro.

"Why?" asked Yuki while whispering "He should be in his own bed."

"He's here in your bed because he wants to sleep with you. If you force him out, he'll start crying and you'll never get to sleep."

"You sound like you know that from experience."

"I do. Now keep him sleeping with you, and wrap your arms around him."

Yuki did as told and wrapped his arms around Shuichi. It was wierd. But it was confortable, making it more wierd. It seemed like he was going to have to deal with these three idiots. He'll have to.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 3. Read and Review!**


	4. The Ball, The Attempt, and The Fail

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I had really bad writer's block. But I'm back with the next chapter of The Three Graviteers. And by the way, so you guys don't get confused, at first our very own Eiri Yuki or Eiri Uesugi was called Eiri, but for the rest of the story, I'm going to call him Yuki. One, it sounds better to me, and two, when the characters (mostly Shuichi) think of him, they mostly refer to him as Yuki. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The Ball, The Attempt, And The Fail

Everything was a dream, right? He wasn't sent to Toun, he wasn't really invited to become part of the musketeers, he didn't go stay with three idiot workers, and one of them didn't crawl into _his_ bed, right? That was what Yuki was hoping for. He hoped that when he opens his eyes, he would be in his bed back in Kantori. He would hear his father and Tatsuha arguing. He would smell a delicious breakfast made for a prince. Hoping that, he opens his eyes.

It wasn't a dream. Yuki was in one of the double beds in the one room house with the pink haired boy, Shuichi still sleeping beside him. At the tiny kitchen, he saw Hiro and Fujisaki making breakfast. Making sure he didn't wake up the pink haired nuisance, Yuki walked to the kitchen.

"What're you making?" asked Yuki. It caused Hiro and Fujisaki to jump a little. They turned to see Yuki there.

"You bastard! You scared us!" Hiro said angrily but kept it quiet for Shuichi "Can't you see we're trying to make breakfast?"

"Geez, sorry!" said Yuki "Spaz much? You want me to wake up Pinky?"

"Shuichi!" replied Hiro and Fujisaki at the same time, furious on what he called their friend.

"Whatever. You want me to or not?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." said Fujisaki "He gets... how should I say it? Wierd if you wake him up."

"That's stupid! What could he possibly do if I woke him up?" And _that's_ when Yuki made a very huge mistake. He woke Shuichi.

When Shuichi woke up, he screamed at the top of his lungs. Then, when he saw at Yuki, he jumped on him and bit him on the arm. Yuki, out of instinct, shook Shuichi off his arm; causing Shuichi to fly off and hit the wall. Hiro and Fujisaki ran to their friend's aid.

"Shuichi, you ok?" asked Fujisaki.

"Are you hurt, Shu?" asked Hiro.

Shuichi lifted his head; tears falling heavily down his face. Fujisaki wrapped his arms around Shuichi. Hiro walked up to Yuki and punched him.

"You bastard!" Hiro yelled "We told you not to wake him up!"

"Oh, so sorry to wake him up." Yuki yelled back sarcastically "I didn't know that he's a prince or something!"

Hiro grabbed onto Yuki shirt "You don't even know him. If you understood him, you wouldn't treat him this way."

"It's ok, Hiro."

Yuki and Hiro looked over at Shuichi. His tears had stopped falling but they were still welling up. "It's fine, Hiro. Yuki didn't know any better. But we learn from our mistakes."

"Why are you taking his side?" yelled Hiro "He hurt you."

"That's because I attacked him first."

"You wouldn't have attacked him if he didn't wake you up."

Before Shuichi couldn't disagree, there was a knock on the door. The three went up to the door while Yuki sat on the bed he occupied. They opened the door to see a man in nice clothing there. His hair was black and slicked back. He wore glasses that shone with the light. He carried an envelope.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." he said "I'm looking for someone named Monsieur Eiri Uesugi."

With what was said, Yuki looked for a place to hide. He knew that that person was sent by Tohma. Unfortunately, with the room being so small, the only thing he could hide behind was the table.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur." said Shuichi "We don't know Monsieur Uesugi. We've heard of him, but we've never met him." Yuki felt relieved that he never said his real name. All he needs to do is not be noticed by Tohma's servant.

"Hey, where's Yuki?" Shuichi continued. Crap! Yuki needed to get out of there. If Shuichi catches him, then he'll be seen by Tohma's servant. Too late. "There you are, Yuki. You are so silly." It wasn't long until Tohma's servant sees him.

"There you are, Monsieur Uesugi." said Tohma's servant "My name is Sakano and I have come because of this." He hands Yuki the envelope in his hand.

"What's this?" Yuki asked in a cold tone.

"Open it up and see." said Sakano "But King Tohma said that no matter what, you have to be there." And so, he left.

Yuki opened up the envelope. It looked like an invitation to a ball tonight. Perfect! It would be the best opportunity for Yuki to tell Mika and Tohma that he didn't want to be a musketeer. However, that would be if he survived long enough to. In front of him were the three idiots; two of them angry and Shuichi just looked disappointed.

"I knew it" Hiro spoke up "Though you were someone I didn't expect, you _were_ someone suspicious."

"Yuki, why didn't you tell us the truth about you?" asked Shuichi.

"You didn't ask, dumbass." said Yuki "Besides, I didn't want to be known as someone part of a noble family with my sister married to the king and all."

Fujisaki coughed. "Well, I wasn't properly introduced to you either." He held out his hand to Yuki "My name is Suguru Fujisaki. I am the cousin of King Tohma Seguchi."

Yuki was dumbfounded. The youngest of the idiots was his sister's husband's cousin. So then, who are the other two. He shook Fujisaki's hand. When he was done, Yuki looked at the other two.

"What about you?" he pointed at Hiro.

"What's it to you?" said Hiro. Shuichi glared at him. Hiro sighed. "Unlike Fujisaki, I don't come from a noble family. My dad is an inventor that lives not that far from here. I used to live there until I met Shuichi here."

Yuki looked at Shuichi. "And you?"

Shuichi remained silent and looked away. "Shuichi doesn't like to talk about it." said Fujisaki.

"Why not?" asked Yuki in a cold tone.

"Because it's none of your business." said Hiro as coldly.

"Whatever." Yuki still had a bit of time before the party, so he just sat at the table. Hiro and Fujisaki went back to the kitchen, but found the food burnt. Because they didn't want to waste food, they served it and ate it. Shuichi and Yuki also ate. The room was flooded with silence. Shuichi, who didn't like silences, was the first to speak.

"So Yuki. Have you heard of the three musketeers?" he asked. Hiro hit his head. "Ow! What was that for, Hiro?"

"Two reasons." said Hiro "One, it's not a good start for a conversation. And two, it's a stupid question. Everyone knows the three musketeers."

"I know them." said Yuki "I just don't think they're that great."

They glared at him. Even Shuichi. It looked like they were offended.

"What do you mean they're not that great?" asked Fujisaki "The three musketeers were able to stop the bandits and help Toun."

"How are you not sure they didn't hire the bandits?" asked Yuki.

Shuichi stood up, slamming his hand on the table. "The three musketeers are not like that!" he yelled "If it was really just some show, they wouldn't have dealt with some assassins over at the neighbouring kingdom."

"And how do you know that?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi lowered his head; hiding his tears with his hair. "They are the ones who will stop this." he sobbed "All these assassinations with nobles and everything. They will stop it! They won't be able to bring back those who are already killed by the assassins, but they _will_ stop any more bloodshed. They will!"

Yuki, who didn't want to continue the discussion, left for Kyasseru Castle. On his way there, he kept thinking about Shuichi. No doubt what he was hiding had something to do with why he went into Yuki's bed and slept with him and why Shuichi attacked him when he tried to wake him up. Also, what was with all the stuff he kept blabbering about? Yuki's curiousity was starting to get the better of him. He made a note to ask Shuichi and make sure he'd tell him after the party. Finally, he made it to Kyasseru Castle. The invitation said that he would get some proper clothes when he's there. So, he didn't have to worry about looking nice on the way there. Also, he decided to stay at the castle until after the ball. He didn't want to deal with the three idiots. He would only need to go back to get his stuff and thank them for letting him stay; even if one of them hates his guts.

Night came and the castle was full of life. Everyone was dancing and laughing and having a good time. The musketeers were outside as guards so no imposters came in. Yuki tried to reach Tohma and Mika, but he kept being asked by many beautiful women to dance. And of course he couldn't say no. So he danced with every woman that asked him. When he knew there were no more women that would ask to dance with him, he went to the thrones where Tohma and Mika sat.

"Hello, Eiri." said Tohma "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's a nice party." said Yuki "But listen, I need to talk to you about me becoming a musketeer."

"So you've decided?" asked Mika.

"Yes." said Yuki "Listen, I'm grateful that you are letting me have my childhood dream come true, but the truth is I..."

Before Yuki could continue, there were shatters of windows around them. Smashing through them looked like musketeers, but they were dressed all in black. Out of all of them, one of them had some silver on. He had black hair and brown eyes. No doubt he was the leader.

"Ok men!" said the leader "Go! This is what we've been waiting for!"

As the people were trying to get away, Tohma called for the musketeers. But no matter how much he tried, they did not come. This was strange. Yuki knew from seeing musketeers in action that musketeers always come when someone was in danger. They should've been there the moment Tohma called the first time. Something was not right. The assassins were closing the way so Tohma and Mika couldn't escape. Yuki attacked one of them from behind and knocked him out. Even though they were annoying and controling of his life, Tohma and Mika were still his family. After knocking the one guy out, Yuki grabbed his sword and aimed it at the others. Problem was that it had been six years since he had practiced his sword fighting.

"So, I see a commoner brought into noblity by his sister's mariage is protecting his family." the leader laughed "This will be entertaining. Especially since he's not a musketeer."

Yuki glared at him. He knew he wouldn't be able to take them on by himself. Then, in a flash, a few tiny pebbles hit the asassins. Everyone looked up to see pink, red, and green flash before their very eyes. Yuki couldn't believe what he saw. There in front of them were three musketeers; dressed in different colored outfits and masks. The tallest was dressed in red with an orange cape. The smallest was dressed in green with a blue cape. And the middle one was dressed in pink with a purple cape. They drew their swords and held them up.

The one in pink was the first to speak. "All for one..."

"... and one for all!" all three said together. They then fought the assassins. It wasn't long till all the assassins but the leader were brought down. The musketeer in red and the one in green then escorted Tohma and Mika out while the one in pink dealt with the leader.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Sourpuss." he said "Perfect night to stop assassinations, isn't it?"

"Damn you, musketeer!" said the leader "First that time in the highway kingdom of Haiwei and now here!" He pulls out his sword and aims it at the pink musketeer. "I'll kill you right here!"

The pink musketeer brought his sword close to the leaders. "I'd like to see you try!" And so the two start fighting. Yuki was watching the whole thing; not believing that the three musketeers weren't really a scam, but the real deal. Seeing the pink one fighting proved it. He recognized the style he was fighting with as the style Kitazawa used when he was still alive. Don't forget that Yuki had seen musketeers fight, especially Kitazawa, so he knows the skills. But the question was how did this mysterious pink musketeer know that skill? As the pink musketeer was fighting the leader, he didn't notice one of the assassins walking behind him and planning to strike. After seeing what was going to happen, without hesitation Yuki jumped behind the pink musketeer and attacked said assassin. And he actually brought the guy down. Yuki couldn't believe it. The pink musketeer and the leader of the assassins saw it too, and while they were distracted, the leader managed to escape.

"So long, Musketeer!" he yelled to the pink musketeer and left.

"Huh?" the pink musketeer looked over to see the leader gone. "Dammit. And we were so close on getting him too." Yuki just looked at him.

"Well" he continued "There's always a next time. And I don't think they're going to give up here like in Haiwei." He looked over at Yuki. "Thank you. If you haven't stopped that assassin, I would be dead by now."

"Whatever." said Yuki. Though he couldn't believe he had the guts to do what he did. Suddenly, there were sounds of horses outside.

"Hey!" yelled a voice from out there "Come on! Let's go!"

The pink musketeer ran to the shattered window; knowing full well who it was. He grabbed a rope from the curtain and was about to jump off.

"Wait!" said Yuki. The pink musketeer looked at him. "Who are you?"

"We are the three musketeers; saviors of Toun!" was all he replied and jumped out the window. Yuki ran to see the two other musketeers on their horses and the pink one landed on his own horse.

"Allez, Shunki!" yelled the pink musketeer to his horse and so he rode off with the others.

Yuki thought about what happened and knew that this wouldn't be a single attempt. The assassins would come back and try again. Yuki was not going to let them do it, and so he knew what he needed to do.

He needed to find the three musketeers once again and have him join them.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 4, everyone. Read and Review!**


	5. Those Idiots Are The Three Musketeers

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone. Pinkshuchan here! In this next chapter, you'll find out more about the mysterious three musketeers that appeared next chapter. Of course, I know you guys already know who they are so I'm not gonna keep holding it any longer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Those Idiots Are The Three Musketeers

After the assassination attempt, Tohma and Mika tried to get to the bottom of why the musketeers didn't come when they were called. Apparently, they were all knocked out and injured by the assassins and needed to go have their wounds treated. Strangely, the only musketeer who didn't have a single scratch was K. So he was sent to explain what happened. Yuki stood there; watching the discussion.

"I had called the musketeers when the assassins attacked." said Tohma. His voice was soft and calm but stern at the same time. "I had gotten no response. Mika and I would've been killed last night and I find out that all your men but you were severely injured. How is that? And why didn't _you_ come when I called."

"Your Majesty, I didn't know." said K "I couldn't hear your call."

"Why is that?"

"You see, your Majesty, I was there guarding with my men when I felt my stomach growl. So I left to get some grub."

"And why did you leave your men to fend for themselves?"

"I thought they were very capable."

"How do I know _you_ weren't part of the assassination?"

"Your Majesty, what motive would I have to try to assassinate you?" K asked "I have been serving you for ten years without any question and been loyal to both you and this kingdom. I have trained my men to be strong soldiers in battle and had no doubt that we couldn't protect you. My strongest musketeer died to protect this kingdom!"

Tohma sighed. "It is true that Monsieur Kitazawa died protecting us. And he was under your command. Very well then. You are free to go."

"Thank you, your Majesty." said K as he bowed. He was about to walk away until he stopped and faced Tohma again. "By the way, has young Eiri here decided if he wanted to become a musketeer or not?"

"Yes." said Mika "He was about to tell us before the assassins came."

"Splendid!" said K. He turned to Yuki. "What is your answer, my boy?"

"Well, before the assassins came, I had decided not to join the musketeers." said Yuki "But after the assassins came, I changed my answer."

"So, you will be joining the musketeers?"

"No. I have a different plan." And with that Yuki left; leaving Tohma, Mika, and K stunned.

Yuki went to the idiots' house. It seemed like they knew a lot about the three musketeers. So who better to ask than them? Yuki opened the door to see the three idiots; each doing different things. Hiro was playing a lute, Fujisaki was reading a book, and Shuichi was sitting on the bed daydreaming. When Yuki closed the door, all three stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Look" said Yuki "I know you guys must completely hate my guts, but I need some info."

"About what?" Hiro asked in a cold tone.

"The three musketeers."

"I thought you said they were just a scam?" asked Fujisaki.

"Well, I realize I was mmmpth."

"What was that?" asked Hiro.

"I said I was mmmpth."

"We can't hear you!" sing songed Shuichi.

"I said that I was mmmpth."

"Pardon?" asked Fujisaki.

"I SAID I WAS WRONG, DAMMIT!" yelled Yuki "I WAS WRONG, YOU WERE RIGHT! THE THREE MUSKETEERS ARE THE REAL DEAL!"

The three looked and smirked at each other satisfied. "What made you change your mind?" asked Shuichi.

"At the ball, there was an attempt for an assassination. The three musketeers came and took care of it. But it's strange. Every musketeer had gotten knocked out and injured except Captain K, and I don't think he'd leave his post just to 'get some grub'."

"You're right." said Shuichi "K wouldn't leave his post just for that. He'd hold his hunger until after the job is done."

"How do you know that?" asked Yuki.

"He and I are close." was all Shuichi said "CONFERANCE!" and so he, Hiro, and Fujisaki walk out of the house. Before they closed the door, Fujisaki said "Stay here, we'll be right back." to Yuki. Yuki laid down on the bed and took a little nap. It didn't take long until a certain pink haired idiot came to wake him up.

"Yuki." he said. "Yuki, wake up."

He woke up. "What is it?" he asked.

"We have decided!"

"Decided what?"

"Though Hiro kept saying 'No, this guy doesn't have what it takes.' And then I'm like 'Of course he does. He saved my life.' And then Hiro's like 'No way!' And Fujisaki's like 'I agree with Shuichi.' And then..."

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT YOU GUYS WERE DECIDING?" Yuki yelled.

"We'll show you." said Shuichi, and he ran over to the kitchen. He opened one of the cupboards and revealed a lever.

"I will now pull the lever." he announced, and pulled the lever. However...

"Oops! I broke the lever." he said.

Hiro smacked Shuichi's head. "You idiot. How many times must we tell you? You just pull down, not down and towards you."

"I'm sorry, Hiro." said Shuichi. Yuki started wondering. How come Hiro could treat Shuichi like that and it's nothing, but when Yuki did it, Hiro would give him hell? It didn't seem right. He came back to reality when Shuichi screamed and jumped on him. Hiro and Fujisaki also jumped a little. Yuki looked to see what it was.

It was a rat. A big rat. It jumped onto the counter and moved up to the cupboard with the lever. Apparently the lever had cheese in it and the rat was hungry. Said rat got into the cupboard and jumped on the lever which happened to be beside the cheese. The lever was then pulled down; revealing a secret passage on the wall beside the kitchen.

"You see?" said Hiro "Even a rat can do it better than you." With that said, the four went through the passageway to find a wooden cart able to fit four people. They went on the cart and rode down. They move until they reached a gate. On the gate, there was a sign.

**Need one gold coin to enter.**

"Anyone got a gold coin?" asked Shuichi.

"I do!" said Fujisaki and gave it to Shuichi, who was closer to the slot. He put it in and the gate opened. They kept moving until they reached a giant space full of training equipment. But they weren't just any training equipment. Yuki could tell they were musketeer training equipment. 'How do they have musketeer training equipment?' he wondered. But there was something else on his mind too.

"How come there's all that with the secret passageway and the cart and the gate." he asked them.

"Our guardian made it." said Fujisaki.

"And who's that?"

"Welcome back you guys, nanoda!"

In front of them was a man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing old torn down overalls and an old hat. He carried a pink stuffed animal with him. He looked at Yuki and jumped. After looking at him for a while, the man regained his composure and bowed.

"You must be Monsieur Uesugi, right?" he asked "Shuichi told me a lot about you, nanoda. My name is Ryuichi Sakuma." He held up his stuffed animal. "And this is Kumagoro. We are the guardians of this place, nanoda."

"And what pray tell _is _this place?" Yuki asked.

"This is the training area of the saviors of Toun, the three musketeers, nanoda."

The three musketeers? Yuki couldn't believe it. If this was the training area of the three musketeers and it was under the idiots' house, then that means....! He looked at them and as if they read his mind, they nodded.

"What the hell!" cursed Yuki "The three idiots are the three musketeers? I need proof that you guys aren't just imitators. One of you fight me."

"I will!" said Shuichi before Hiro pulled him to the side.

"_I_ will." he said "I want to see for myself if he is really musketeer material."

Ryuichi grabbed swords from the cabinet and gave them to Yuki and Hiro. The two were ready to fight.

"En guarde." said Hiro, and they fought. Hiro could admit that Yuki is good, but not good enough. After a bit of fighting, Hiro managed to knock Yuki's sword out of his hand.

"You are no musketeer." said Hiro "You don't deserve my appreciation." And he raised his sword.

"Hiro, what are you doing? You're going too far." yelled Fujisaki. But when Hiro was about to slash Yuki, a flash stopped him. Hiro's sword was knocked out of his hand, and Shuichi had raise a sword towards him.

"The question is do you call _yourself _a musketeer if you kill someone on your side?" asked Shuichi "If you do this, you are no better than the assassins."

Hiro grunted and turned away. Shuichi gave the sword to Ryuichi and lent his hand for Yuki to pull himself up. Yuki knew by Shuichi's skill that he was the pink musketeer of the three musketeers. He had gotten his proof right there. But how did he know that skill? Was he taught that by Kitazawa? He needed to know.

"How do you know how to fight like that?" he asked.

"You may laugh at this, but I learned how to fight like that from my mother." said Shuichi.

"Your mother?!" Yuki asked disbelieving "There's no such thing as a female musketeer."

"I know, but the truth is my mother wasn't a musketeer. I don't even know where she learned how to fight like this." Tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry, but I may want to be alone for a moment." And with that said, Shuichi walked over to a ladder and climbed it. Yuki watched him leave and felt guilty.

"Don't blame yourself." said Hiro "He'll snap out of it."

Yuki looked at Hiro with a smirk. "What do ya know! You're not giving me hell for once."

"Well, Shuichi was right." said Hiro "You are on our side. You want to stop the assassinations because you want to protect the king and your sister. So I can't give you hell because of it. It was only because it was hard for me to trust you. I still don't."

"Don't worry about Hiro's pigheaded brain." said Fujisaki "He was like that with me when I first became the third wheel."

Hiro smacked him. "Shut it, Fujisaki."

"So, what about Shuichi?" asked Yuki; changing the conversation back to how it started.

"You didn't do anything." said Hiro "It's just that his mother is a very sensitive subject to him. From how Shuichi told me, it seemed like he was very close to his mother. He never really talked about his father."

"Did something happen to her?"

"Sorry, Eiri. But we swore to Shuichi we'd never talk about it to anyone unless he says it's ok. It's getting late. We'll train you properly tomorrow."

And with that, the three climb the ladder which led to a secret door beside the house. When all three went through, the door closed and automatically locked itself.

"What about Sakuma?" asked Yuki.

"Don't worry." said Fujisaki "He's ok with it. It was him that decided to stay down there in case someone finds it and tries to destroy it."

They walked into the house to see Shuichi snuggling something in his arms. When he saw them, he put whatever it was into the drawer beside his bed and locked it. The four ate a delicious dinner made by Hiro and Fujisaki. And this time it wasn't burnt. After eating, they went to bed. But Yuki stayed awake and watched Shuichi on his bed. He had a feeling that Shuichi would try crawling into his bed again. When Shuichi walked over, he noticed Yuki still awake and gave hopeful eyes.

Yuki sighed. "Fine, get in here." And so Shuichi crawled in and snuggled himself close to Yuki. Yuki wrapped his arms around him and Shuichi fell asleep almost immediately. Yuki held him close as he wondered about Shuichi's past life. Whatever it was, he didn't want it to happen again. He knew that eventually Shuichi would tell him. And when he does, Yuki was ready.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 5! And I didn't get writer's block. Yay! I know I'm getting you all curious as to what it is that happened to Shuichi in the past, but you'll have to wait for that. However, for the next chapters before I reveal it all to you, there will be key points that will be leading to that. So keep reading and Read and Review!**


	6. The Training Day and Fujisaki's Tale

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Right now, I'm not feeling the best, but I have nothing else to do. This chapter is gonna be Yuki's first training day. I hope it goes well. Onto the show.**

Chapter 6

The Training Day And Fujisaki's Tale

Morning came before anyone could say 'Bonjour'. The boys woke up and had a delicious breakfast before anything else. However, they were out of gold coins to go down to train or to get any more food. So, they went to work at the castle, which was in trouble with cleaning. Yuki asked Tohma if he could work with them, but Tohma was against it. It took a lot of convincing before he agreed to let Yuki work in the castle. After hours of cleaning and in Yuki's case, making sure that Shuichi didn't get into any trouble like the last time, they had enough to go train.

When they went to train, they didn't see Ryuichi anywhere. "He must be seeing the horses." said Hiro.

"Horses?" Yuki asked.

"Of course." said Fujisaki "How else are the three musketeers going to get anywhere in a snap?"

Right on cue, Ryuichi opened a secret door. "Hi there, nanoda." he said "Since Monsieur Uesugi is joining us, I went to get his horse."

"What makes you so sure you got the right horse?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

"Every horse in there were black horses. Yours is as white as snow, nanoda."

Yuki was dumbfounded. "Lucky guess!" he said.

"I'll show you." said Ryuichi, and they went through the door. There were four horses in there. Yuki recognized the honey colored horse to be Shuichi's, but there was also a black and white horse and a chestnut colored horse. And then Yuki saw his horse Gentou. He was really there.

"This is Gentou all right." said Yuki

"Your horse's name is Gentou?" asked Shuichi in amazement.

"Yyeeeaaaaahhhh."

Shuichi squealed so loud, it almost broke everyone's hearing. "Your horse's name is Gentou, which means winter!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"My horse's name is Shunki, which means spring. Hiro's horse is the chestnut colored horse and is named Natsu, which means summer. And Fujisaki's horse is the black and white horse and is named Aki, which means autumn."

"So?"

"ALL OUR HORSES HAVE NAMES OF SEASONS!!!!!!!!" The next thing you know, Shuichi is bouncing all over the walls, ceiling, and floor.

Yuki was about to say something when Hiro stopped him. "Just ignore him." he said "He'll snap out of it eventually. For now, let's just train." And so he, Yuki, and Fujisaki left. When Shuichi realized everyone else left, he followed. So, the four trained and Yuki learned a bit of the relationship between the three musketeers and the assassins.

"You know the guy in black and silver that sabotaged the ball? The one that looks like he's leader?" asked Hiro "That's Taki Aizawa."

"Or as I like calling him, 'Monsieur Sourpuss'." said Shuichi.

Yuki raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Why?"

"Have you seen him? He looks like he's in need of a personality check."

"Anyways" Hiro continued "Although he seems to look like he's in charge, he's not. One time when we were spying of the assassins, we heard Taki mention something about a leader that wasn't him. Problem is we don't know who the real leader is and why he's having nobles asassinated."

"All we do know is if nobles are assassinated, it would mean complete chaos." said Fujisaki "Without nobles, there would be no law and rules to keep everything in check."

"So that's why we're stopping the assassins." said Shuichi "We would be saving them and commoners from disaster."

"You still want to join us?" asked Hiro.

Everything was quiet before Yuki spoke. "Well, what do I got to lose. Besides, being a musketeer could get me any woman I wanted, right?"

"YOU CAN'T!" cried Shuichi. They all stared at him. "I mean, you can't. The three musketeers only serve in secret. That way, the assassins wouldn't find us and assassinate us before we stop them. So, you can't trust anyone with telling the secret to. Not even to the king and your sister."

"That's right!" said Fujisaki "After all, I can't tell Tohma either."

Shuichi nodded. "Now... if you excuse me, I'm going to... uh... get some more food."

"We already have food." said Yuki.

"Just in case."

"Ok, I'll come..."

"I'll come with you, Shuichi." said Hiro. He turned to Yuki. "No offense, Eiri. I still don't trust you." And with that, they left. Yuki stood there feeling like he'd done something wrong again.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Shuichi's obviously upset." said Fujisaki, putting everything away "He always uses that same excuse."

"And Hiro follows him?"

"He worries about him. I don't know Shuichi as well as Hiro, so I can't do anything about it."

Yuki goes help Fujisaki put everything away. "By the way, how long have you guys been together like this?"

"Three years." said Fujisaki "But Shuichi and Hiro had been together longer."

"How did it start?"

Fujisaki eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. Just curious. Got a problem with that?"

"A bit. Even though you are my cousin's wife's brother, I still have to be careful around you."

It was silent for a bit. "Why did you start living the life of a commoner?" asked Yuki "As a noble, you have so many wonderful treasures and power. Why trade it for this?"

"Well, why don't _you_ live that life?" Fujisaki turns it around "I mean now that your sister married my cousin, you can live with them and have those wonderful things if you wanted. Why not go for it?"

Yuki shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm not used to it." he merely said "I've been a commoner in Kantori all my life, this is something I don't really want to change. But why does that have to do with you?"

"No reason. Just curious. Got a problem with that?" he copied Yuki's statement from before.

"Hey, don't turn my words around. When I'm curious, I'm curious."

"I'm kidding with you, Eiri. If you really want to know, I'll tell you."

And so, Fujisaki went to a group of four chairs in a corner and sat in one of them. Yuki followed and sat in the seat opposite.

"I was only 13 when I first met Shuichi and Hiro." he started his story "Living the life of a noble was too boring for me. So one night, I snuck out and looked to see what the commoners were doing. I was very curious when I was little. Anyways, I was wandering about when I heard someone scream. I looked over to see a couple of guys picking on this young woman. I found it strange that she was wearing pants instead of a dress, but it didn't matter. She was in trouble. So I went to them and told them to stop. The guys just laughed and picked on me. They punched me and kicked me and it hurt like hell. Then, one guy pulled out a dagger and was about to strike me with it. I shut my eyes tight with the fear and guilt of leaving the castle. But I felt no pain. I didn't even feel my life drift away. I open my eyes to see what was going on.

"It was the same girl they were picking on fighting them back. And she was kicking some bad ass. I felt humiliation being saved by a girl, but as the same time laughed because the guys almost killing me were being beaten by said girl. When they were beaten enough, she grabbed them by the heads and said 'Next time you want some fun, look for an actual girl. Dumbasses!' That was when I realized. The girl was actually a guy! And that was how I met Shuichi."

"Shuichi really kicked those guys asses?"

"He sure did! And to this day, I still can't believe it. But that was Shuichi. He's no pushover. Anyways, after he said that, he helped me up and carried me to the house. He placed me on the bed which is currently mine, went to the kitchen, grabbed a cloth and a bowl, filled the bowl with water, and walked back over and tended to my wounds. He was very gentle with touching, and everytime I felt pain and struggled to get away he held me down and he said in a calm soothing voice 'Please bear with me. The pain will stop soon.' and I'd feel calmer. It came to a point where I was about to fall asleep in his arms. I could feel him rock me in his arms and sing lullabies. I held on to him tigher. I felt so safe. It felt like I was a baby being rocked in his mother's arms. Next thing you know, I'm in a deep sleep with no worries.

"I woke up to someone yelling. That's when I met Hiro. He was yelling at Shuichi for bringing me into the house and for doing what he was doing. Shuichi tried to explain to him that it was because I tried to help him and he was repaying me, but Hiro being so pigheaded wouldn't listen. He suggested that I should be sent to the streets, but Shuichi protested. He's too kind for his own good. I stood up and tried explaining it to Hiro. He wouldn't listen, but then they noticed that my clothes were of nobility. Hiro apologized, but not in a nice way. Shuichi apologized for taking care of me like that, but I told him that I didn't mind. He just smiled and bowed.

"I didn't want to be weak anymore after that. I asked Shuichi to teach me how to fight and protect just like he did. He told me fighting like him was very difficult, but he would get someone to teach me. And he kept his word, for he had brought in Monsieur K."

"So, how does Shuichi know Captain K?"

"K is Shuichi's godfather. He knew Shuichi's mother and lent this house to us to live."

"Does he know about this secret place?"

"Only you, me, Shuichi, Hiro, and Ryuichi know. It was by moving in that they found it and made it a secret training area. Anyways, so K taught me how to fight and I thanked him for it. I did have to go back to Kyasseru Castle and tell Tohma I was alright, so I did. But I told him that I would be living with Shuichi and Hiro. Hiro didn't like it at all."

"He was really the overprotective bastard, wasn't he?"

"I think it's because he doesn't want to see Shuichi hurt. I know I don't."

"But then how would he learn?"

"I don't know. But it's not like I have any control on what Hiro thinks and does, right? He can protect Shuichi as much as he wants. But back to the story. One day, the town crier spread news about some nobles in some town that had become assassinated. I forget the town's name but let's not sweat the details. After hearing that, Shuichi got very emotional. It was the most I've seen him be. It was like a piece of his heart was broken. And he never even met these nobles. We came to think the same thing and came up with the same idea. And therefore, we became the three musketeers. Toun never heard of us until last year when bandits were terrorizing the townsfolk. And I'm sure you know what happened after that."

Fujisaki stood up. "Anyways" he continued "We should possibly go up and eat dinner."

Yuki nodded and they climbed up the ladder up. Little did they know that Ryuichi had been there the whole time; listening to the conversation.

Meanwhile, after shopping for food, Shuichi and Hiro came home. Hiro put the food away while Shuichi laid down on the bed; his head hiding in the pillow. After putting the food away, Hiro sat down beside him.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong, Shu?" he asked; his voice full of concern for his friend.

Shuichi lifted his head from the pillow. "How can Yuki think of women when so many nobles are in danger of being assassinated?" Shuichi asked; tears welling up "I mean, our way of society could be damaged if we don't stop it and he's thinking of impressing women."

"I don't think that's the only reason why."

Shuichi looked down and fell silent. Pink bangs covered his violet eyes.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?" Hiro said after a while of silence.

Shuichi responded with a slight nod. Hiro sighed.

"I was afraid of this. I was afraid of the day you fall for someone."

Shuichi looked up. "Why?"

"Because... we've been together for so long and... I'm worried that you may not need me anymore."

"Don't think that!" Shuichi placed his hands on top of Hiro's "Don't think that because I fall in love with someone, it means I don't need you anymore. You will always be my best friend; my brother. I will always need you."

"So, tell me. Is how you're thinking of Eiri the same way of Fujisaki?"

"No. It's completely different. To tell you the truth, back then I did know that Fujisaki was a noble the moment I laid eyes on him. I'm not _that _stupid, you know. He also looked very lonely to me. I didn't want to him to go and feel the same things as me. So that's why I treated him the way I did. Besides, he was still a child back then."

Hiro chuckled. "You're always like this, Shuichi. You're always this kind to everyone."

"Many say I'm a lot like my mother."

"What was she like? You've told me about her, but you never described her to me."

"Well she was so sweet and gentle. When people feel lonely, she would hold them close and sing a soft tune, to assure them that they're not alone. And she was so beautiful. Many admired her."

"What about your father? You've never told me about him."

"That's because I despise him. He was never there as I was growing up. He was always in his study and never gave a damn about everyone. My mother didn't like him that much either."

"Then why did she marry him?"

"I didn't say she _never_ liked him. In fact, she told me there was a time she did love him. It was before I turned 6. After that, he never came out and he always called me a 'damn brat'. You don't know how hurtful it was. That's when I came to despise him. Now that I think about it, my mother once told me of a love she had before my father. I don't know his name though. All I know is that he was a musketeer."

"Why didn't they stay together?"

"She said it was because they were too different. That it didn't worked out as they planned. But I would've wanted him as a father more than my actual father."

Hiro pulled Shuichi close to him and they held on to each other. It was that way until they noticed Yuki and Fujisaki come in. They ate dinner and went to bed.

As everyone was sleeping, Yuki pondered in his thoughts as he held Shuichi in his arms. How can Shuichi get so emotional when it comes to nobles and them getting assassinated. Did it have something to do with him? He would have to wait and see.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 6 everyone. That was some story Fujisaki explained to Yuki. What does it mean? We'll have to wait. Read and Review!**


	7. The Phobia and Hiro's Tale

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I'm feeling much better since the last chapter. Now I know I gave a little Shuichi fact of the story after Fujisaki's story. I just wanted to tease ya. Hehehe. Anyways, this chapter will be one step closer to know about Shuichi. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The Phobia and Hiro's Tale

The next few days of Yuki learning to be one of the musketeers went by fast. Yuki found that he was enjoying himself. He got used to Shuichi's strange antics quickly and learned to even overcome them. The four were laughing and telling jokes and having the greatest time of their life. Hiro even started trusting Yuki a little. Yuki knew that he was going to like being one of the great musketeers; even if he couldn't get himself a woman by telling her.

One day after working for pay in the castle, the four went home. It was a very long day and all they wanted was to relax and get a good night's sleep for the next day. They headed down to the house until something caught Yuki's eye. Near one side of the alley's wall was a dead rat. It was strange that it was killed and all that lived in the alley was him, Shuichi, Hiro, Fujisaki, and Ryuichi. He walked over to the rat and looked at it. The three followed.

"I'm guessing a cat got it." said Hiro "Sometimes there would be some alley cats that would come here and kill the rats."

"Do the cats always kill the rats well enough to have them bleeding like this?" asked Yuki.

"They really hate rats." said Fujisaki.

Yuki heard some heavy breathing from behind him. He turns to see that it's Shuichi; his eyes wide with terror and his chest moving up and down. He also appeared to be shaking as well. Hiro and Fujisaki turned as well and they came into realization of something.

"Quickly, get Shuichi to the house!" Hiro screamed to Yuki. Yuki stood up and before he could do anything else, Shuichi fainted and fell into his arms. Yuki picked him up bridal style and took him back to the house with Hiro and Fujisaki following.

When they got inside, Yuki placed Shuichi on his bed while Hiro grabbed some pillows and Fujisaki grabbed some water. Hiro placed the pillows under Shuichi's feet and Fujisaki lifted Shuichi's head to get him to drink the water.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Yuki; totally 'not' worried.

"He has Hemophobia." said Hiro.

"Hemophobia? He's afraid of blood? I've never heard of a musketeer who's afraid of blood."

"Well, you don't really know Shuichi."

"Maybe we should tell Monsieur K." said Fujisaki.

"No!" said Hiro "I can't risk what he'll do if he found out about this."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"WE ARE NOT TELLING K AND THAT'S FINAL!" And with that, Hiro stormed out the door. Yuki just watched and became curious of Hiro's attitude.

"Go see if Hiro is alright." said Fujisaki; as if he read Yuki's mind "I'll take care of Shuichi." Yuki nodded and followed Hiro out. He found him sitting on a rectangular box in the alleyway with his head down. It looked like he was crying. Yuki sat down beside him.

"I don't want K involved." Hiro said "If he's involved, he'll take Shuichi away from me."

"Why would Captain K take him away?" asked Yuki.

Hiro looked up at him. "Since he's Shuichi's godfather, he has the right. He was originally going to take care of Shuichi himself, but I told him that I could take care of him. I promised it to K. If he sees this, I'm afraid he'll take him away."

"Shuichi is no cat or dog. He's not a pet."

"I know that. But Shuichi and I had been together for so long, I can't imagine life without him."

"What makes him so important?"

It was silent for a moment. "It all started eleven years ago." Hiro started "My dad and I were heading back home from Toun after some shopping. As we were close from home, we see a body covered in ash lying on the road. We rushed over and checked to see if the body was dead. It wasn't. So we took the person home. Now I was only 7 at the time, but I knew a lot when it came to... well, everything. I looked at the person to see that it was someone no older than me, but I couldn't tell if it was male or female. As I looked, I noticed something in the person's arms. I was about to pull it out when said person woke up and moved away from me. As I try to get close, the kid tried facing away. I explained that I wasn't going to do anything and that I just wanted to help. Everything went well and that's how Shuichi and I first met. Eventually I found out he was a guy, but grew up to look a lot like a woman. It was hard to tell that he was a guy by his personality as well.

"Shuichi and I had done a lot of things together. For example, he and I would pretend to be musketeers with wooden swords. He knew how to fight from his mother, and I learned from my grandfather before he passed away. Everytime, he would beat me. I told him that someday he should become a musketeer, but all he said was 'I see no reason to be a musketeer. I shall not become one until I have a reason."

"His reason is to stop the assassins."

"Right. We all became musketeers after finding out about the nobles. But back then, Shuichi didn't give a damn about that. And I didn't give a damn about anything as long as I was with Shuichi. But then one day, six years later, the two of us were grabbing food for the house when a musketeer came to us. The same musketeer seemed to recognize Shuichi and told him that he was his godfather. That's when we found out about K. Shuichi did recognize him, but barely. He said that he did remember about a captain of the musketeers named K who was suppose to be his godfather, but he didn't remember much. Well, eventually K suggested that Shuichi came to live with him and I protested. Shuichi was too important to me to let go."

"Do you love him?"

"Not in the way you think, but yes, I do love him. I love him like he's a brother. Well, a brother I obsess over but still. Besides, even if I _was_ in love with Shuichi that way, it wouldn't work out. He doesn't feel that way about me."

Yuki placed his arm around Hiro's shoulders. "Do you know what you need?" he asked "You need a nice girl to obsess over instead. I mean, you and Shuichi are like brothers, right? So why not get a girl to love?"

"Maybe." said Hiro "Shuichi did keep saying I needed to loosen up and get myself a girlfriend. Funny how he tells me to find a girl when he never got someone either. However, that's changed."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?"

"What do you mean by it's changed."

There was a pause. "Nothing."

"There's something."

"You want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Do you seriously want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Honestly, do you..."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS DAMMIT!!!"

"Ok ok." said Hiro "The truth is that Shuichi has fallen for someone."

"Who?"

"I'm not saying." And with that, he went back into the house. Yuki followed. He was determined to find out who Shuichi had fallen for. But he started wondering. Why did he want to know so badly? Because he wanted to protect Shuichi. From what? From anyone that would want to hurt him. Was it really that? Or did he want him for himself?

Yuki never really thought of that. Recently, all he'd really think of is Shuichi. But it didn't mean he was falling for him. Nope. He was in absolute denial. When he and Hiro got back inside, Shuichi already awoke. Hiro ran to the bed and held Shuichi tight. He was crying. Shuichi could feel the worry in Hiro's heart and held him as well. As they were holding each other, Yuki felt this anger go through him watching them. What was it? He refused to call it jealousy.

"I know you guys are close, but can you please stop that?" Yuki said coldly to them. Though he was feeling this anger towards Shuichi and Hiro, he refused to call it jealousy. What reason would he need to be jealous? He was not jealous!

It was night time and they were ready for bed. Yuki was about to go into a peaceful sleep _without_ Shuichi in with him when... Surprise! Shuichi came in.

"Why don't you sleep with Hiro and Fujisaki?" Yuki asked.

"I want to sleep with you." said Shuichi.

"You always want to sleep with me."

"Is that a problem?"

Yuki had nothing to say to that. The truth was that he liked it when Shuichi slept in bed with him. He just didn't know how to show it without looking too sappy. So Shuichi won and slept with Yuki. Yuki tried thinking about his feelings as he fell asleep; wondering if he really was in love.

**Pinkshuchan: Hope you guys liked it. That was something wasn't it? Yuki starting to fall in love with Shuichi. Of course, it was meant to happen eventually. Read and Review!**


	8. The Story of Kitazawa and Tsubaki

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! We haven't reached Shuichi's story yet, but this chapter is important. So remember this for later chapters. Don't get confused on which Yuki I mean. I don't own the song used. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

The Story of Yuki Kitazawa and Lady Tsubaki

Days had passed since Shuichi's Hemophobia problem and the boys pretended that it never happened. Yuki was still trying to sort out his feelings for Shuichi. Did he love him? What he was feeling was something he never felt so it could be. He was unsure.

With all of the thinking Yuki kept doing, he would always go outside so he'd be alone; no matter how cold. However, he was not immune to it and he ended up sick with a fever.

"That's what you get for being outside for so long." said Hiro.

"Shut up! I needed to be alone and the only way I could was to be outside." yelled Yuki.

"Well, what's done is done!" said Fujisaki "Stay in bed! We need to go to the castle." He and Hiro walked out the door.

"Hey! You're leaving me alone _now_?!" yelled Yuki.

"Don't worry, we're not leaving you alone." said Shuichi who was still in the room "Ryuichi will be up as soon as he's finished in the training room."

"Great! I'll be taken care of by the guy with the bunny." said Yuki sarcastically "Are you guys trying to torture me?"

"No. I would stay and care for you if Hiro wasn't still as overprotective as ever."

"I thought you didn't mind it."

Shuichi sighed. "There are times when it's a good thing and times when I wish he would realize I'm not that same little kid from before. There are times I wish he would focus on finding himself a lover and make his own happiness. He doesn't have to try to keep me happy if it doesn't make him happy. Do you get what I'm trying to say, Yuki?"

"Not really. And by the way, you know my actual name. Why do you keep calling me Yuki?"

"I don't know. I guess I just like Yuki better. Do you not like it?"

Yuki stayed silent. He did like being called Yuki by Shuichi. It made him feel like he was as great as Yuki Kitazawa, but he didn't want to sound weak by saying it. Shuichi sat down on the bed and did something Yuki didn't expect to happen. Shuichi kissed him on the cheek. Yuki's eyes widened with the shock. He became as red as a tomato and was completely frozen like a statue. Shuichi looked at Yuki and blushed at the realization.

"Get well!" he said quickly as he ran out the door. Yuki stayed the way he was until Ryuichi came. Ryuichi walked over to Yuki and felt his head.

"Wow, you're really hot. Your fever must be reaching fatal, nanoda." said Ryuichi "And where'd you get that lipstick mark on your cheek?"

Yuki snapped out of his shock with even more shock. "Shuichi was wearing lipstick?!"

Ryuichi's eyes widened. "Shuichi kissed you?!" Ryuichi asked in shock "Wow. This is the first time I've ever heard Shuichi kiss anyone. He must really like you, nanoda."

Yuki came into realization. Hiro said that Shuichi had fallen for someone, and then Shuichi kissed him on the cheek. Also, Shuichi always seemed to climb into his bed and not Hiro's or Fujisaki's. Yuki had one conclusion; Shuichi was in love with him. Why didn't he see it sooner? And why did he feel so happy?

"Hey, Eiri?"

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts to see Ryuichi staring at him. "What?!" he asked in a cold tone "In case you've forgotten, I've got a fever."

"I know. I just want to say that you remind me of someone, nanoda." said Ryuichi.

"Oh, that's nice." Yuki said sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished. The person you remind me of is..."

"I don't really care!"

"... is Yuki Kitazawa."

Yuki looked at him. "You knew Monsieur Kitazawa?"

"Knew him? He practically raised me. Relax in the bed and I'll tell you his story, nanoda."

That's what Yuki did. He really wanted to learn about his hero. Ryuichi went to the kitchen and made some soup. He went back to Yuki's bed and gave him the soup, sat down on the bed, and started telling his story.

"I was just 4 years old when Yuki took me in. I don't remember my parents and how they died, but I don't really care, nanoda. Yuki was so kind to me and acted like he was my older brother. The two of us did everything together. We were a family with no one else but ourselves, nanoda. For five years that was how we lived. But it all changed.

"Yuki and I were off shopping for food when we saw a couple of men attacking a woman. Yuki, who was a musketeer, was going to put a stop to them when the unthinkable happened. The woman defeated them by herself, nanoda. I remember what Yuki said after that. He said 'Wow! What a woman!' And I knew that he had fallen for her. When she looked over at him, she walked to us and apologized for the trouble that happened. Yuki forgave her and the two always met any chance they had.

"Her name was Tsubaki. And she was not your typical damsel in distress type of woman. She was able to fend for herself, nanoda. After that day, she dressed in some men's clothes and pretended to be a man so that incident didn't happen again. Even if she did kick ass, she believed it was safer, nanoda. She easily convinced everyone that she was a feminine looking man. The only ones who knew she was female were Yuki and I. The three of us did a lot of things together. And it was always fun, nanoda. Tsubaki was the one who gave me Kumagoro. Isn't that right, Kumagoro?"

The bunny came up and nodded. "So, what was Tsubaki like, other than able to kick ass?" asked Yuki.

"Well, she was very beautiful. And she was kind to everyone. She was also very honest. But the most wonderful thing about her was that she would always sing on how she felt; no matter if it were happy or sad. She and Yuki always saw each other. And I knew they were in love with each other. One day, I caught them making out, and do you know what I did? Come closer!"

Yuki leaned closer and Ryuichi looked like he was about to whisper something in his ear, and what came out...

"YUKI AND TSUBAKI SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES YUKI IN A BABY CARRIAGE!"

The sudden outburst caused Yuki to fall off the bed. Ryuichi looks down at him. "Eiri, why are you lying on the floor? You're sick, nanoda! You need to lie on the bed!"

Yuki kept mumbling something about wanting to kill Ryuichi, but he got back on the bed and had Ryuichi carry on with his story.

"Of course, Yuki would get angry but he never done anything that would physically hurt me, nanoda. And everything the three of us had done had made life perfect, like Yuki showing us how to fight like him and Tsubaki always singing to us. But it didn't stay for long, nanoda.

"One year after, the musketeers were sent over to Kantori to protect it for an attempt to take the land. It was a mission that musketeers wouldn't come back for a long time, but Yuki was the first to accept the mission because that's his home, nanoda. But of course, you already know that, considering you also lived there."

"How did you... Did you listen to the conversation I had with Fujisaki?"

"How could I not, nanoda? You guys aren't the only ones always in the training room. But back to the story. Tsubaki was worried that Yuki wouldn't make it back. Yuki assured her that it would be alright and left, nanoda. Yuki taught me how to take care of myself so when he was gone he didn't need to worry. I forget how many times I blew up the kitchen, nanoda. But it stopped after a while. Tsubaki would always come and visit me everyday. She would help me in the kitchen and make sure I didn't get myself hurt. When seven months had passed, she stopped coming by. It made me worried, nanoda. I didn't know if she got hurt or if she was kidnapped or anything. Seven years followed after and Yuki had come back to town, and I was going to welcome him back, but when I got there, it was something I didn't think would happen."

As Ryuichi told Yuki, he also had a flashback of what happened. So let's see the flashback, shall we? Young 17 year old Ryuichi was on his to greet 32 year old Yuki Kitazawa after not seeing him for seven years. He finally made it to the port when he saw Yuki and a 28 year old Tsubaki wearing a fancy sapphire colored dress. Ryuichi wanted to say hello to the both of them, but he noticed that they were having some alone time, so he snuck up to a wall close to them and went to hear what they were talking about.

"I missed you, Tsubaki." said Yuki "You look radiant after those seven years of not seeing each other."

"You look great yourself." said Tsubaki "Yuki, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"It can wait." said Yuki; leaning in to kiss Tsubaki's rouge lips. She placed her hand over his mouth.

"It can't wait, Yuki. I need to tell you now."

"Well, alright then. What is it?"

"Seven years have passed since we last saw each other. The attempt only took seven months before you won and the musketeers had come back. Where had you gone after then?"

"Well, it was my home and I needed some catching up. After all it's a long while between Kantori and Toun and I didn't know how long it would be before I would be able to come back."

"Why didn't you send me a letter? Why didn't you let me know?"

"I didn't think about it."

"YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT?!" Tsubaki cried at the top of her lungs "YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D WORRY ABOUT YOU AND ASSUME YOU TO BE DEAD?!" She broke into tears. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back. I was afraid that you would never come back to me."

Yuki pulled Tsubaki closer to him and stroke her magenta colored hair. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki." he said "I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"No, you won't." said Tsubaki, looking up at Yuki with her violet eyes "You never make it up to me. Everything we did, it had to fit your schedule. Everytime you were free and wanted to spend some time together, I'd blow off whatever was planned for me, but everytime I was free and wanted to spend time with you, you would always say 'Sorry Tsubaki baby. I'm busy!'"

"Tsubaki baby..."

"Don't Tsubaki baby me! I'm tired of it! You'd think as a commoner, you'd have more time for me. But no, you're always busy when I'm free. And I have very limited free times being nobility. I feel like you're trying to avoid me all the time. I'm tired of our different lives, Yuki."

"We can work it out. Everytime you and I had a problem, we'd always solve it. This is another one of those times."

"It's not, because I've already given up of you. I'm seven years older and it's made me seven years wiser. When you were gone for a year, I fell in love and married someone else; someone of my status."

Yuki started laughing. "I get it! You're trying to scare me that you found someone else. It's funny, Tsubaki, but I know you wouldn't give up what we have for someone with money and power."

"I'm not lying Yuki. I've really given up on you. I'm already married, and we already have two children; a 5 year boy and a 1 year old girl."

Yuki still wasn't believing Tsubaki's words. "Come on. I know you. You wouldn't really give up on me."

"You want me to prove you wrong? I didn't want to do this Yuki, but you won't believe me any other way."

And that's when Tsubaki proved that she wasn't lying. She started to sing. Everyone who knew Tsubaki well knew that when she sang, it was of how she felt. She held on to his hand as she sang.

_Tsubaki_

_There was a time when I was sure that you and I were truely one,_

_That our future was forever and would never come undone,_

_And we came so close to being close and thought cared for me_

_There's distance in your eyes tonight so we're not meant to be._

_The love is gone, the love is gone_

_The sweetest dream that we had ever known._

_The love is gone, the love is gone_

_I wish you well but I must leave you now alone._

She let go and started walking away as she was still singing. Yuki tried to stop her, but she kept walking. She walked up the steps and looked back at him.

_Tsubaki_

_There comes a moment in your life_

_Like a window and you see_

_Your future there before you and how perfect life can be_

_But adventure calls with unknown voices pulling you away_

_Be careful or you may regret the choice you make someday_

_When love is gone, when love is gone_

_The sweetest dream that we had ever known._

_When love is gone, when love is gone_

_I wish you well but I must leave you now alone._

Tsubaki walked away from the stairs with Yuki following her. She walked over to a stone railing and looked over at the sight. Yuki wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hand on his.

_Tsubaki_

_It was almost love, it was almost always_

_It was like a fairytale we'd live out you and I._

_And yes some dreams come true, and yes some dreams go through_

_And yes the time hasd come for us to say goodbye._

Tsubaki broke out of Yuki's embrace and held his hands one last time. Yuki kept shaking his head and mouthing 'Please don't leave me'. But Tsubaki kept singing.

_Tsubaki_

_Yes some dreams come true, and yes some dreams go through_

_Yes the time has come for us to say goodbye._

On the last note, Tsubaki let go of Yuki's hands and walked away. Ryuichi, still watching, could see that she was crying as she walked away. Yuki still stood there until his legs couldn't hold out any longer and he fell on the ground crying. Ryuichi walked over to him and held him close.

"Yuki really loved Tsubaki, nanoda." said Ryuichi, ending the flashback "He loved her more than anything in the whole world. And he told me that the reason why he always was busy when she wanted to be with him and why had been gone for a really long time was because he wanted to give her the most beautiful ring any girl would dream for. He was going to ask her to marry him, nanoda. But with what had happened, Yuki broke down. Two years had passed since then and we hadn't seen Tsubaki since.

"One day, after I became a musketeer myself, I went out to get myself a nice sword ready for any mission we had and I saw Tsubaki. She had with her a beautiful tiny wooden box with gold lining around it. I walked over to her and said hello, nanoda. We talked and she explained that the box she had with her was a birthday present for her son who was about to turn 7 in two days. She said that many believed that her son looked a lot like her but she couldn't see the resemblance, nanoda. She also said about her husband and how cruely he had been treating her and her children. I told her why Yuki had been gone and why he was always busy and she broke into tears. I told her that it still wasn't too late if she still wanted to be with Yuki, nanoda. She agreed and told me that when her son becomes 7, she and her children would leave her husband and nobility and live with me and Yuki."

"Did she?"

"No. Two days after I saw her, she and her family had been assassinated."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, nanoda. I wish I could've been there to save them. I wish I knew ahead of time and tried preventing it from happening. But you can't change the past, nanoda. During the five years from then until we had an important mission, Yuki stayed silent unless he had to speak. Then the important mission came. Yuki went off against a musketeer from our rival country Raibaru, and they were both evenly matched, nanoda. They fought near the edge of a cliff. When they fought, they both fell off the cliff. That was how Yuki Kitazawa died as a great musketeer. I miss him, but I can't bring him back."

Yuki just looked at Ryuichi. He felt sorry for him; losing the people he loved. "How did you meet Shuichi and the guys?" asked Yuki.

"This house was originally mine and Yuki's, nanoda." said Ryuichi "I had been living in the training room all this time. But when they found it, we met and I let them stay. Sometimes it gets so lonely with just Kumagoro and me. Right, Kumagoro?"

The bunny nodded again. Then, the door opened and Shuichi and Fujisaki came through; gigling like fangirls.

"What's up, nanoda?" asked Ryuichi.

"Hiro's got himself a girlfriend!" they both said in unison.

"He did?" asked Yuki.

"Uh huh! We were heading home when we saw this girl shopping." said Shuichi "Suddenly, everything fell and Hiro went to help her. They have already left to her place."

"She sounds like a stupid girl." said Yuki "She would let a complete stranger come to her house when he could be someone trying to hurt her?"

"But Hiro isn't someone that would hurt her."

"What if it wasn't Hiro? It's still a stupid thing to do."

"I'm going to go train!" said Fujisaki, heading to the secret passage.

"I'll come with you, nanoda." said Ryuichi, and they both left for the training room. The house was quiet with no sounds anywhere. Eventually, Shuichi spoke.

"Yuki? I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. You know, the kiss?"

"Forget it!" said Yuki.

"But really, I am sorry."

"I said forget it! And why do you have lipstick on?"

"I always have lipstick on. Along with some blush."

"Why?"

"It adds some color onto my face."

Yuki just stared at him. Never had he heard of a musketeer who wears makeup and has Hemophobia. Shuichi was some strange musketeer.

After a while, Hiro had come back and explained that he _did_ now have a girlfriend. He said that her name was Ayaka Usami and she had just moved into Toun. Yuki couldn't believe it! How come Hiro gets a girlfriend when Yuki couldn't? It wasn't a complete loss though, for he had Shuichi. He still didn't know much about Shuichi, but he knew that Shuichi would eventually tell him everything. And he hoped that they wouldn't end up like Yuki Kitazawa and Lady Tsubaki.

**Pinkshuchan: Wow! Quite a story, huh? Shuichi is quite the strange musketeer. And that was a really sad story between Kitazawa and Tsubaki. But what does it have to do with this story? You'll have to see. The song used was When Love Is Gone by Martina McBride. Read and Review, everyone!**


	9. The Anger and Shuichi's Tale

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. This is the moment we've talked and waited for; Shuichi's story. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The Anger and Shuichi's Tale

After a few days of rest, Yuki was finally feeling better. He went back to working with the three and kept training. Before they knew it, Yuki was ready to become one of them. He was glad too. He was getting tired of all the training and was getting worried if the assassins would attack Tohma and Mika while he was training; not that he would actually admit it. He also wouldn't admit that he was starting to fall for Shuichi. That would destroy his entire image.

One day the boys were eating breakfast until there was a knock on the door. Shuichi went to see who it was. It was Sakano! That would mean Tohma needs something from Yuki. Yuki understood and headed for Kyasseru Castle. He didn't know what Tohma wanted, but all he knew was that whenever Tohma had something to say or ask, it never ended in anything good.

Finally, he made it and went to the audience room where Tohma and Mika were waiting for him. However, they weren't smiling. Instead, their faces looked stern. It made him curious as to what they were worried about.

"What is it?" asked Yuki.

Mika was the first to speak. "Eiri, a couple weeks ago you said you had this plan and that was why you said no to becoming a musketeer. Captain K came to the castle yesterday and said that he couldn't wait anymore. He is curious of what you have under your sleeve."

"I can't tell you." said Yuki.

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I swore I wouldn't."

"Mika, let me handle this." Tohma spoke up. Mika let him.

"Eiri" he continued "We just want to know what it is. You can tell us. We're family. We wouldn't tell anyone. I promise."

"It's none of your business!"

"Fine. Then you'll need to tell Captain K tomorrow. He wants to see you then. He really wants you to become part of the musketeers."

"You can't be serious!"

"He is serious!" Mika added herself back into the conversation "You will go see him tomorrow and that is final. If not, we'll send Sakano to get you everyday until you do."

Yuki grunted and stormed out of the castle. Why is it that they like controlling his life? When he walked out, he saw Shuichi waiting for him.

"Yuki! I came to meet up with you!" he said "Hiro went off to see his girlfriend and Fujisaki went off to meet with some friends he hadn't seen in a while."

Yuki didn't say anything. Instead he just kept walking. Shuichi followed him and kept talking.

"Yuki? Are you alright? Why are you so quiet? Did someone say some awful things to you? Who was it? I'll kick their ass. Just tell me..."

"SHUT UP!" Yuki yelled; tired of Shuichi's blabber "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU DAMN BRAT!"

He had done it! He had broken Shuichi's heart. Shuichi looked at him with teary violet eyes that made Yuki feel a boulder full of guilt in him. Before Yuki could apologize, Shuichi ran off crying. He rushed after him, but Shuichi was too fast. But Yuki knew where Shuichi was going and walked the rest of the way back to the house.

He was right! Shuichi was inside sitting on his bed. Yuki opened the door very softly and looked over at Shuichi who didn't notice him. The only sound was that of a soft tune. Yuki walked over to see that Shuichi was holding some kind of tiny box. It was the box that was making the music. Shuichi finally noticed him, but didn't make a sound. Yuki knew that this was his chance to apologize and make the guilt go away.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you, and I shouldn't of called you a damn brat. I..."

Before he could say another word, Shuichi put the tiny music box down and placed a finger on Yuki's lips. Yuki looked at the box. It was a tiny wooden music box with gold lining around it. But how can a commoner hold something so valuable? Shuichi noticed Yuki's interest with the music box and picked it up.

"This music box was a gift from my mother on my 7th birthday." he said "It was the last gift I ever got from her."

"How come?" Yuki couldn't help but ask.

Shuichi looked up at him with so much pain in his eyes. "Yuki, you became one of us because you wanted to protect your sister and the king. Fujisaki did it because he wanted to have some adventure. Hiro joined because he wanted to help and protect me. And my reason... is because I don't want to see anyone else from nobility killed... or to end up like me."

Yuki's eyes widened. "Are you saying that..."

Shuichi nodded. "I come from nobility. I am of pure noble blood. I am a noble from a secret house in the great forest of Foresuto. The house was a big house filled with a butler, maids, chefs, and all the treasures you could ask for. But dispite that, I was not happy. I didn't have anyone to play with and my father always pushed me away. He would always punch me and call me a damn brat. He would treat me like some kind of dog that would not obey him. He had been abusive with my mother too. There was one time I saw him slap her right in the face. But everytime something was wrong, my mother would place me on her lap, hold me tight, and sing a beautiful song to always assure me that everything would be okay. I always loved her for that.

"On my 7th birthday, my mother gave me this music box and told me that when it gets dark, she would take me and my little sister who was only 3 away from there. We would leave my father and the life of nobility and live a happier life. It was the happiest moment of my life. I went out into the forest and went to play. I kept listening to the music box and was entranced by its tune. The tune is of a lullaby my mother would sing to me every night. Suddenly, I had this bad feeling inside. I didn't know what it was, but I went back home to see.

"When I got home, everything was so dark. I worried on what was going on. When I opened the door, my whole life flashed right before my eyes. There in front of me were bodies of the butler and some of the maids. There was blood everywhere. It was splattered all over the walls. The floors were flooded with blood in every step I took. There was nothing but dead bodies and blood."

Shuichi started reaching his Hemophobia state again. Yuki quickly wrapped his arms around him. Luckily, Shuichi didn't faint this time. But he was still shaking. Yuki realized it was because he was crying.

"I looked all over the house." Shuichi continued "I hoped that there was someone still alive in the house. But everywhere I went, everyone was dead. I went to my father's study to see if he was there, but he was dead too. He was the only one I was happy to see dead. But when I went to my sister's bedroom, I saw my mother's body dead on the rocking chair. They even killed my little sister in her crib and she was still a baby. The assassins were the ones who had done this. Suddenly, I smelt smoke. The house was on fire. I managed to get out, but my family... they were...

"I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I knew that the assassins would try to kill me if they found out so I needed to get out of there. It was hard for anyone to recognize me as a noble since I was covered in ash, so they didn't care if I starved. I ran until I couldn't make one more step and I collapsed. It was then that Hiro and his father saved me. I'm grateful for him, but no amount of kindness and friendship can bring back the happiness I had; even if it was just a tiny amount. I would always get nightmares everytime I try to go to sleep. I find myself unable to sleep unless I have someone here holding me. I try to smile and act brave, but it's not the case. I wish my mother was still alive. I wish she was still here."

Yuki couldn't help but hold Shuichi closer to him. To think that this was how much he had been suffering. As he held Shuichi, Yuki felt something wet fall down his cheeks. Shuichi looked up at him.

"Yuki, are you... crying?" he asked.

Yuki wiped his eyes. "I wasn't crying, dumbass. I just... have some stuff in my eyes."

Shuichi couldn't help but smile. Yuki was crying because of Shuichi's pain. He knew that Yuki loved him. They looked into each other's eyes; both had tears falling from their eyes. Yuki reached his hand over to Shuichi's face and with his thumb wiped away the tears welling up. They leaned closer to each other. Closer and closer until their lips touched. It was a salty taste from the tears, but neither minded it. All that mattered to them was cheering the other up. However, what they ended up doing surpasses comforting...

Meanwhile, Hiro and Fujisaki were heading back home after working on their personal lives. They ended up talking and laughing as they headed home. Finally, they made it to the house. Hiro was about to open the door when something caught his eye through the only window in the house.

"Uh, Fujisaki?" he asked after realizing what was happening "Wanna go have a drink? I'll make sure yours doesn't have alcohol."

"Why? What's going on?" asked Fujisaki.

"I wouldn't look if I were you. You're still only 16 and I'm afraid that if you see it, your cousin King Tohma will not only kill me, he'll chop me into a million pieces."

"I'm not a kid anymore! Let me see!"

"Alright. But remember, you asked for it."

And so Fujisaki looked through the window. It resulted with him running for his life. Hiro followed.

"How is this happening?" Fujisaki asked after they finished running "I mean how does that... fit in that... It doesn't make sense!"

Hiro placed his hand on Fujisaki's shoulder. "Nothing makes sense, Fujisaki." he said "Nothing makes sense. We might as well get used to it. Those two will be doing that all the time."

Fujisaki's eyes widened. "All the time?!"

Hiro nodded. And so they knew and agreed that with the four musketeers, two out of four were in love with each other.

Back with Shuichi and Yuki, they had finished the stuff a fangirl can imagine but what I can't show because this is a teen rated story and the stuff they did is inappropiate for those younger than 18. They lied in each other's arms in the darkness of the night. It was a nice calm darkness; a darkness perfect after making love. It was so content, they didn't want it to end. The only sounds were that of the rats moving around looking for food. After a while of silence, Shuichi spoke.

"Yuki? Why were you angry?" he asked.

"Nothing big." said Yuki "It's just that Captain K wants to see me. He wants to know why I don't want to be part of his musketeers and what my plan was."

"Your plan?"

"Yeah. My plan of joining up with you guys to stop the assassins."

"Was he angry with you?"

"I don't know."

"Did he seem like he wanted to kill you?"

"I don't know."

"Did he aim his musket at you?"

"His what?!

"His musket! He carries it around with him everywhere."

"No, he didn't aim a musket at me. In fact, he hadn't been carrying one."

"That's not right!"

"Huh?"

Yuki looked over at Shuichi who had a serious look on his face. "That doesn't sound like K." He looked back at Yuki. "Yuki, when do you need to see him?"

"Tomorrow."

"Let me come with you!"

"What?! Why? You can see him anytime you want."

"I want to know what's going on with him. I have this feeling that it may have something to do with the assassins. Besides, I can't let you go by yourself. It may be a trap. I'm leader of this group of musketeers and I'm skilled with a sword. Let me come with you."

It was silent. Yuki sighed. "Fine, you can come."

"Yay!" Shuichi hugged Yuki as tight as possible. "Thank you, Yuki!"

Yuki hugged him back. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Get some sleep!"

Shuichi nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "Bonne nuit, mon amour." he said and fell asleep in Yuki's arms. It didn't take long until sleep reached Yuki as well. But though he was sleeping, his heart was jumping with joy. Maybe because he and Shuichi felt the same about each other. Because of that, they both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms with a bond that would never separate them.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww. That was so kawaii! Though poor Shuichi for having to go through all that pain. At least he has Yuki. And why does it seem that K is suspicious? Find out next chapter. Read and Review!**


	10. Everything Is Not O K

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry it's been a while again. I've been busy with work. By the way, if anyone was confused at the end of the last chapter about what a musket is, it is a type of rifle used by musketmen and/or musketeers. In our story's case, it's K that uses it. We have to mention something K like to him right? Onto the show!**

Chapter 10

Everything is Not O K

The next day, Shuichi and Yuki got ready to go see K. However they found it strange that Hiro and Fujisaki were not there when they woke up. Maybe they woke up early for something? Who knows? All they knew was that they needed to see if he was really K or not. Shuichi was thinking that it wasn't K. Yuki, who hadn't really known K, wasn't sure if that was true or not. But he would have to trust Shuichi on whether it was the real K or not. But how would someone pretend to be someone else that exists? He'll have to see for himself.

When they were ready to go, Hiro and Fujisaki had returned; black was under their eyes. They seemed worried about something. "You guys are finished, right?" asked Hiro.

"We've finished getting ready to see Captain K." said Yuki.

"So, you guys are not doing anything else?"

"Nnnnnoooooo."

They sighed in relief. "Why? What did you think we were doing?" Shuichi asked.

Hiro and Fujisaki started stuttering. Yuki could tell what they thought and whispered it to Shuichi. Shuichi in return was shocked. "You saw us? You were watching?!"

"Shuichi, we weren't watching!" said Hiro "We saw you guys do it and ran for our lives and..."

"YOU STILL SAW US!!!!"

"It's nothing to get upset about, Shuichi." said Fujisaki "It wasn't intentional. You're over reacting."

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S OVER REACTING, YOU PERVERTS!!!!!!!!" And with that said, Shuichi kicked them as hard as he could. Yuki's jaw dropped on how fast it was.

"Come on, Yuki." said Shuichi after finishing what he started "Let's go see K." Yuki had learned a new lesson; never get on Shuichi's bad side.

Yuki and Shuichi finally reached the Musketeer Headquarters. Yuki was kind of nervous. He couldn't think of an excuse of his plan. But he couldn't tell K the truth. He was actually grateful that Shuichi wanted to come with him. Maybe Shuichi had an idea of a lie to tell K. Yuki knew he had to hope. They went inside to see K working on his paperwork. 'It must be a lot of work as captain of the musketeers.' thought Yuki. He walked up to the desk with Shuichi right behind him.

"Captain K?" said Yuki.

K's response was a little jump. "Oh, Eiri. It's nice to see you planned a visit." he said.

"I was told by Tohma and Mika that you wanted to see me today."

"Yes, that's right. I did, didn't I?"

'Why would K forget his own intentional visit from me?' thought Yuki 'Then again, he might've been very busy. It's not _that_ unusual.'

But things were to become stranger. Yuki noticed that K saw Shuichi. His eyes were wide in shock; like he was seeing a ghost. The only sound that was coming out of his mouth was "Tsu... Tsu... Tsu...".

"K?" asked Shuichi "Are you ok? It's me, Shuichi. Your godson."

K came into realization. "That's right! You are Shuichi. How are you, my boy?"

"I'm good."

"Have you found a lady friend yet?"

"Well... you could possibly say that."

"Is it a man friend? You look like you're most likely to get a man instead of a girl."

"K!"

As they had that conversation, Yuki felt like the relationship they had was more than godfather and godson; it was like they were father and son. But he wasn't sure. His father was always working so he never knew what a father was supposed to be like. Seeing K and Shuichi like that made him a little jealous. But he could understand. Shuichi's father had been abusive to him, while his own father would at least give him some respect. So he knew Shuichi deserved someone like K to be like a father to him.

"By the way" K said, talking to Yuki and breaking his past conversation with Yuki "Eiri, you said before you have this 'plan'. Care to explain it?"

Yuki cursed in his head. He wasn't really sure on what to say. He prayed that Shuichi had an idea.

"He's been helping me, Hiro, and Fujisaki on a little project we've been thinking of to help our lives through the 1800th century." said Shuichi.

"He has?!"

"I have?!"

"Of course! You see, our plan was to make a giant catapult that would be able to send deliveries anywhere without having to go there. It would help our horses get some rest and use them when we really need them."

"You say you two have been working on this catapult, Tsu... Shuichi?"

"That's right, K! And it can send the most heaviest of deliveries. I call it... E-MAIL!!!!!!!"

Yuki slapped his hand on his head. There was no way K would fall for that. Or at least that's what he thought.

"That's brilliant!" said K "You've come up with a good plan Tsu... SHU! Shuichi. Do you have the materials for such a project?"

"Of course!" said Shuichi "The four of us had been busting our asses getting the money for materials as well as some food so we don't starve to death."

"Well I'm glad you told me. You both can leave now. Oh, and Eiri. If you change your mind to become part of the musketeers, you are still welcome."

"Thank you!"

And so, Shuichi and Yuki left. Yuki still couldn't believe that someone like K was the captain of the royal musketeers. As they headed back home, Shuichi had been very quiet. It wasn't like him. It concerned Yuki. But he decided to talk about it when they get home.

They finally made it back where Hiro and Fujisaki had just finished making dinner. They apologized to Shuichi, but he didn't respond. Now Yuki had reached completely worried.

"Shuichi?" asked Yuki "You ok?"

"That wasn't K."

"Huh?"

Shuichi looked him in the eye. "That was not K! He kept thinking that I was... He's not K!"

Yuki knew by looking in Shuichi's eyes that he was telling the truth. But he didn't get it. Who was it that this fake K thought Shuichi was? There was only one way to find out and that was to spy on K. After eating dinner, the four went back to the Musketeer Headquarters. They needed to see why there was a fake K. When they got there, they looked through a window where they saw the fake K with Taki. Why was Taki there?

"How is everything going, Taki?" asked the fake K.

"We are still coming up with a plan to assassinate the king of Toun and his commoner wife." said Taki "However, there is only one flaw."

"The three musketeers?"

"Yes. We need to get rid of them before doing anything else."

"You don't need to worry about that. The three musketeers can't do anything if it was someone else other than the assassins assassinating the king and queen."

"I still want to destroy them. Especially the pink one. I HATE it everytime he calls me 'Monsieur Sourpuss'."

The fake K slapped Taki. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT, DUMBASS! Who's the leader of the assassins around here?"

"You are."

"And who says what goes?"

"You do."

"Good. Now, continue coming up with something. We need to get rid of all the nobles if we are going to make the perfect world for our lives."

Our four heroes couldn't believe it. The leader of the assassins was pretending to be K. They needed to tell Tohma, so they headed for Kyasseru Castle. Luckily because they always worked at the castle and that Yuki and Fujisaki were part of the family, they were allowed inside. They rushed to the audience room where Tohma and Mika were.

"Tohma! Mika!" yelled Yuki "There's something important to tell you!"

Tohma and Mika stood up at Yuki's cry. "Eiri? What is it?" asked Mika.

"It's Monsieur K!" said Fujisaki "He's not the real K! He's not only an imposter, but the leader of the assassins."

"What? But how can there be a fake K?" asked Tohma "There is no such thing as a way to disguise yourself as another person unless you both look alike."

"But it's true Your Majesty!" said Hiro "He's a fake and the leader of the assassins."

"Then explain how he can make himself look exactly like K?"

The four were silent. They didn't know how to prove that K was a fake. The only person that could tell that K was a fake was Shuichi, but he won't explain exactly how.

"I thought so." continued Tohma "And for him to be the leader of the assassins is impossible too. I mean, what would be his purpose for assassinating nobles?"

"Your Majesty" said Shuichi "Please listen to us..."

"Enough of your prank! K is neither a fake or leader of the assassins. If you bring it up again, Suguru, you will be locked up in your old bedroom, Eiri, you will be sent back to Kantori, and you other two will be beheaded. Now off with you!"

They knew that there was no use trying to convince Tohma to truth, so they left for home.

"We gotta figure out how to prove that that K is a fake." said Fujisaki as soon as they made it back.

"But how?" asked Hiro "In case you haven't noticed, His Majesty won't believe us unless we have prove. And we don't have that nor do we know how to get it."

The four sat in the training room; figuring out what to do. Hiro was writing some ideas out, Fujisaki was pacing, Shuichi leaned his head on Yuki's shoulder with sorrow, and Yuki was just sitting there thinking. It took 5 minutes before Yuki stood up; causing Shuichi to fall onto the hard ground.

"Ow! Yuki!" Shuichi sobbed.

"Sorry, Shu." said Yuki as he helped Shuichi "But I know our proof."

"You do?"

"We don't know how this imposter could look exactly like K, but if we find the real K..."

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Hiro "The only proper way we can prove that he's a fake is if we have the real one with us."

"Only one problem." said Fujisaki "We don't even know where the real K is."

"Yes we do!" said Shuichi "He would be in the basement of the Headquarters. It's where K kept all the prisoners that were sentenced to be hanged. Only he has access to it so it's perfect."

"Another problem. How do we get in without the fake K realizing."

"Prehaps I can help, nanoda!"

The four look over to see Ryuichi standing there. "The training area has millions of passageways under Toun. I remember there being one with a secret door that leads into the basement, nanoda."

"How do you know?" asked Yuki.

"I'm the one who made this whole underground, nanoda. No one knew about it but me until you guys came."

"Not even Kitazawa?"

"If I did, he would've scolded me. But you both need to reach Captain K and fast. I overheard there being an opera that the king and queen are going to. That may be where the assassins are aiming next, nanoda."

"Thank you, Monsieur Sakuma." said Shuichi.

"No time for thank yous!" said Ryuichi "I'll lead you to the passageway, nanoda."

So the four followed Ryuichi to the passageway. When they reached it, Ryuichi stayed behind. He needed to protect the training area after all. So our heroes walked through the passageway until they reached the door like Ryuichi said. They opened it to see they were in a basement. It was a medium sized room with some jail cells. And there in one of them was K.

"K!" said Shuichi, grabbing the keys and unlocking the door. After he did, he walked over to K and helped untie him. "What happened?" he asked.

"Those bastards locked me up." he replied "I've been in this cell for three weeks."

"And you're gonna be staying in there longer."

Everyone turned around to see assassins coming up to them and holding them hostage. Standing on the steps was Taki and the fake K. One of the assassins took the keys from Shuichi then the other assassins threw Yuki, Hiro, and Fujisaki into the cells; locking the door afterwards. Shuichi on the other hand was still held hostage by the assassins. The fake K walked over to him and lifted up his chin.

"So you are young Shuichi Shindo." he said "You look as beautiful as your mother." At that, Shuichi tried to bite the fake K's hand, before he moved it. "As wild as her too I can see. It makes me wonder if you are really her in disguise. Let's find out." He moved his hand under Shuichi's shirt. Shuichi tried to get away but the assassin was too strong to have him let go.

Yuki from inside the prison cell was having his heart broken as the fake K tried to touch Shuichi. "LET HIM GO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" he yelled with intense anger.

The fake K looked over at Yuki. "You want me to stop?" he asked "Why should I do that? Are you in love with him?" Yuki did not answer, but just looked away. "I see." the fake K continued "Put him into the cell with the others."

And that's what they did. The assassins opened the door and threw Shuichi inside. Yuki rushed over to his side and held him in his arms. Shuichi returned the embrace.

"Look at that, boys!" said the fake K "A commoner that has become a noble and a noble that has become a commoner. And they are in love. Doesn't that disgust you?! A noble and a commoner in love. Why is it right for you yet it is not for me?!"

"Who the hell are you to talk that way?!" yelled Yuki as he held Shuichi close to him.

"Who am I, you ask? I will show you." The fake K pulled on his neck; peeling the skin off the reveal more skin. It seemed like he was wearing some kind of mask. When he took it all off, our heroes were shocked on his true identity. But the one who was shocked the most was Yuki. He knew it couldn't be possible. There in front of them was the leader of the assassins. There in front of them was the man who killed many nobles, including Shuichi's family.

There in front of them was Yuki Kitazawa.

**Pinkshuchan: DUN DUN DUN! Yep, it's Kitazawa. I wasn't going to make some importance about him without having him part of the story, right? And how better than to have him be the leader of the assassins? What is Kitazawa's reasons behind the assassins? Will Shuichi, Yuki, and the others be able to stop him? Find out next chapter! Read and Review, everyone!**


	11. The Truth Behind Kitazawa

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO!!!! Pinkshuchan here! It's really a shock that Kitazawa still lives. It's even shocked me and I'm the one _writing_ the story. Why would I do such a thing? You'll find out this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The Truth Behind Kitazawa

"Monsieur Kitazawa?!" Yuki had finally regained his voice "But how?! You were supposed to be dead!"

Kitazawa stood there with an evil smirk on his face. He knew that everyone assumed him dead. "Everyone thought I was dead when I fell off the cliff." he said "What they didn't know was that I managed to grab one of the ledges before I fell into the cold ocean and drown. I survived. And it's a good thing too. If I died, who would be the one to change this world for the better?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" yelled K "How is killing nobles gonna change the world for the better?"

"You are an idiot, Captain. In this world, there are two different types of statuses; nobles and commoners. They can't live together in peace, can't you see that?! Nobles do whatever they want to commoners and they don't give a damn if the commoner gets hurt. Commoners go through hell while nobles spend all day sitting on their asses doing nothing! They are nothing but lazy bastards and don't deserve to live..."

"But they do!" said K "Kitazawa, it is because of nobles that commoners have homes, jobs, food, everything. They don't just sit and do nothing, they govern the towns and kingdoms that they live in. Nobles and commoners together are like bees. We have all these worker bees that do all the work and the queen bees that provide new workers to help. If you destroy the queen bees, you get no more bees. That's what it is with nobles and commoners. There are no nobles without commoners and no commoners without nobles."

"But there can be...!"

"No, there can't. But I don't think this whole reason behind the nobles is because of what you said. I think it's because of something else. Maybe, a noblewoman?"

"That bitch played with my heart! She was so beautiful! I loved her more than anything, but she wouldn't wait for me! By the time I came back, she was married to that bastard of a noble! She didn't care for me! If she did, she wouldn't have married and have stupid little brats! Two years after she had done that, I was tired of crying for her and knew to get my revenge on her. That's when I hired the assassins and went to do what I wanted to do since she betrayed me; to destroy everything she loved and herself!"

"Wait!" said Yuki, interupting Kitazawa "The story's being mixed up by another!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kitazawa. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on either.

"This story is supposed to be The Three Musketeers. Somehow, the story is leading more into The Count of Monte Cristo. The books are written by the same author, but they are two different stories. How can you confuse the two?"

Typical Yuki to be a smartass. "Would you guys please continue onto the story?" I yell at them "I don't care if this story has some stuff that's similar to The Count of Monte Cristo or any other story, no one wants to hear you yammer about that stuff when they just want to hear a story! Now continue, or I'll kick your ass!"

They were silent for a bit. "Well, anyways let's continue before she gets even more ticked." said Kitazawa "Now where were we?" He pulls out his script. "Ok, now I remember!" He continues with the story.

"I went to the house where she currently lived and was ready to kill her. We killed anyone who came in our way, which was pretty much everyone. We killed the butler, the maids and the chefs. As we continued on, we saw her husband. He was sitting in his study acting almighty like a noble thinks he is. It disgusted me, so I just killed him. We moved onward and found her with her baby daughter. We barged in and took the girl. The bitch screamed that I let her baby go. Do you know what I did? I put the baby into her crib and stabbed my sword into her heart. Then, it was her turn. She kept saying 'Why? Why?' I didn't listen to her pleas and just killed her. Bye bye Tsubaki!"

At the moment of hearing her name, Shuichi sprung up and tried to claw at Kitazawa. Kitazawa just laughed. Yuki tried to pull Shuichi away and calm him down. It resulted of Shuichi bawling his eyes out.

"Couldn't bear with hearing it, could you Shindo brat?" asked Kitazawa.

Yuki glared at Kitazawa. "Damn you! What happened to the Kitazawa who would protect nobles, not destroy them? What happened to the Kitazawa that many admired?"

"Gone." said Kitazawa "By the way, before I was interrupted, I burned down the house when we all got out. I was satisfied with Tsubaki losing everything she ever loved, but not everything she loved was destroyed. It turned out that her most loved treasure was still alive."

"Her most loved treasure?" Yuki asked.

"Her brat of a son! Apparently he wasn't in the house when we were killing them. He escaped. But now I have him."

"What do you mean?"

"In the past, Tsubaki would disguise herself an a man so no one would realize she was the beautiful Lady Tsubaki. Instead she looked like a male version of herself. And she gave herself a male name. That same name was used for her son. The name... Shuichi!"

Everyone looked at Shuichi who was glaring at Kitazawa. "You are a bastard." Shuichi said coldly "If you really knew how my mother felt, you wouldn't of killed her. You don't understand her at all."

Kitazawa looked down to the floor. "You're right. I don't understand her. If I did, I wouldn't be suffering like this. But it's all gonna change. When I get rid of all the nobles, everyone will live peacefully. Now, I should be going. If I remember correctly, there's an opera at the castle that the king and queen are excited to see and I can assure you that they won't enjoy this last performance they'll ever see."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Fujisaki "The musketeers are supposed to protect the king and queen from the outside and there's no way you can get in as Monsieur K."

"You're right! But why do you think I was inviting Eiri into the musketeers all this time?"

Everything made sense to everyone. "You were gonna have him locked up here and pretend to be him, weren't you?" asked Hiro.

"Precisely!" And with that said, he grabbed another mask, turned around, and put it on. When he was done, he turned to face them. With the mask on, he looked exactly like Yuki.

"Wait! One question." continued Hiro "How come you have a mask like that? They shouldn't exist. This is supossed to take place in the 1800's."

Kitazawa opened his mouth but then paused. "I don't really know. Because it makes sense in this story? Ask the person making this up. I'm heading to the castle to start the assassination. Hope you enjoy eternity in there!" And so he left. Taki told two of the assassins to stand watch and make sure our heroes didn't escape before following Kitazawa. Yuki stayed in the same spot with Shuichi crying in his arms. Hiro looked over at Shuichi in a distance; sad to see his friend suffer. Fujisaki started thinking of a way out. K just sat there quietly.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said after crying a lot.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Hiro "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But, I feel so helpless. I didn't know that my mother was the lover of the leader of the assassins. If I did, maybe I could've prevented everything."

"You know you wouldn't be able to stop your mother from being with your father." said Fujisaki.

"But I could've helped them get back together." Shuichi ended up sobbing again.

"Would you shut up?" yelled K "You know, Kitazawa's right. You are a lot like your mother."

"How so?" asked Hiro.

"I knew Shuichi's mother from way back. I could also recognize her even as she pretended to be male but I kept quiet about it and played along. Shuichi and Tsubaki are exactly alike, even about things to cry about. If someone gets hurt, she starts crying. If she broke something, she starts crying. If someone broke something she liked..."

"Let me guess." said Yuki "She'd start crying."

"No. She would scold them. And then... she'd start crying."

They knew that was Shuichi all right. He's done all of those things. But it wasn't the time to compare Shuichi with his mother. They needed to get out of there, save Tohma and Mika, and stop Kitazawa. But how could they with two assassins guarding the cell?

Then, something pink appeared in front of the assassins. The assassins, fearing that it was going to help our heroes, started attacking it, but they ended up having swords go through their hearts; killing them. Our heroes became curious as to who killed the assassins until they heard a familiar voice.

"Hang on! I'll get you out, nanoda!"

It was Ryuichi. He grabbed the keys from one of the assassins and opened the cells.

"Long time no see, Ryuichi." said K "I haven't seen you since six years ago."

"After Yuki died, I couldn't show my face." said Ryuichi "But it seems that he was alive all this time. I never would've guessed that he was the leader of the assassins, nanoda. We have to stop him before he assassinates the king and queen."

"How do we do that?" asked Hiro.

"I have a plan." continued Ryuichi "Shuichi, Hiro, Fujisaki, you three come with me, nanoda! Eiri, Captain, you both need to get to him and prove him an imposter."

"What exactly is the plan?" asked Fujisaki.

"I'll explain on the way, but it's something I need help from everyone. Especially you Shuichi, nanoda! Now let's get going!"

Everyone nodded and were about to head their own ways.

"Wait! Eiri!"

Yuki turned to see Ryuichi pulling something out of a bag. "To prove that you are one of us, nanoda!" he said. In his hands was a musketeer outfit like Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki but in different colors. It was gold with a black cape. After putting it on, Yuki and K rushed to Kyasseru Castle while the others went back through the passageway. They hoped that they would make it in time before Kitazawa succeeded in his plan.

**Pinkshuchan: We are almost near the climax of our story! Just a couple more chapters and we're done! Read and Review, everyone!**


	12. The Battle

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya guys. Pinkshuchan here. Here it is, the battle against Kitazawa. What kind of tricks does he have under his sleeves? You'll find out this chapter. I don't own the song used in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

The Battle

The opera was an event that many were looking forward to; especially to Tohma and Mika. Mika had never seen an opera before considering that she had lived as a commoner most of her life. This was going to be a very enjoyable time for her. At least that's what she believed. Little did she and Tohma know that Kitazawa was still alive and disguised himself as Mika's little brother. When he got to the booth they were sitting at, he walked to them and did his best impression.

"Hello my dear sister and his Majesty." said Kitazawa.

"Eiri?" asked Mika "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch the opera with you both."

"But you hate the idea of operas."

"Well, I decided to give it a chance for my dear sister."

"Eiri are you feeling ok? Do you have a fever?"

"No sis, I don't have a fever. Can't I be nice to my sister?"

"It's suspicious."

"Would you both please be quiet?" Tohma said to the two "The opera is starting."

And so the both stopped talking. Kitazawa had a plan on how to assassinate Tohma and Mika perfectly. He had Taki hiding backstage in one of the props; waiting for the moment to jump out. When the actors bring the prop containing Taki in, he will be a distraction for the audience and when all eyes are on Taki, Kitazawa will then take that chance to kill Tohma and Mika and get out of there. It was perfect! And with the three musketeers locked up, no one could stop him.

Meanwhile, Yuki and K had made it to the castle. They needed to stop Kitazawa before he could assassinate Tohma and Mika. Yuki went to look for Taki while K would keep Kitazawa away. However, they were oblivious to Ryuichi's plan. They didn't even know what it was. And he wasn't going to tell them. They knew that the only way to know Ryuichi's plan would be to see it in action. But they went to put their plan into action. K rushed up to the royal booth where Kitazawa disguised as Yuki and the king and queen were. K grabbed Kitazawa and dragged him out of the booth. To make sure he didn't make a sound, he covered Kitazawa's mouth.

They made it backstage of the opera and K pushed Kitazawa out to reveal his true identity. They needed to if the assassins were to be stopped once and for all. The opera stopped with the sight of Kitazawa. Tohma and Mika were confused on why 'Eiri' was on stage. Kitazawa stood there in curiousity of what plan had come up. K came out as well as Yuki with his musketeer outfit and mask.

"Madames et Monsieurs!" Yuki started to explain "This man who says is Eiri Uesugi is an imposter."

"No I am not. I am Eiri Uesugi." said Kitazawa "Who are you to assume that I'm not?"

Yuki took off his mask. "_I_ am Eiri Uesugi. This man here had come here pretending to be me to assassinate the king and queen."

"That's absurd. How do we know _you _are the imposter?"

"That's because you _are_ the imposter!" said K, pointing to Kitazawa "This man is the leader of the assassins. For three weeks, he pretended to be me to get close to the king and queen to kill them. He is the imposter!"

"Do you have any proof?"

Yuki grabbed his sword and cut the mask from the neck to the very top of the head; creating a slit for Kitazawa's actual head to go through. The mask fell off; revealing Kitazawa to everyone. And of course, there was talk on seeing the great Kitazawa still alive. Kitazawa's plan was ruined.

"Boss! Catch!" Taki had heard what happened and tossed a sword to Kitazawa and he went to battle Yuki. It was a duel between the once idol and the once admirer. Metal clashed as the two fought for the fate of Toun and the other towns with nobles. Both weren't successful at beating the other. They were tied. K would've helped if he didn't have to deal with Taki and the other assassins.

"STOP!"

Everyone looks over to see Ryuichi standing there. Kitazawa stops his battle with Yuki and walks forward until he's five feet away from Ryuichi.

"Long time no see, Ryuichi." said Kitazawa "Have you come to witness my soon-to-be victory?"

"This isn't a game Yuki." growled Ryuichi "You are killing nobles because of Tsubaki?"

"That bitch and all the other nobles deserve to be dead. She hurt me so I hurt her. And back then I thought she loved me."

"She did love you Yuki. She always did, nanoda. You never gave her a chance to prove it."

"What kind of proof? She got married to another and she said she loved him."

"She _did_ love him, but she knew he couldn't replace you, nanoda. She was going to leave him on the night you killed her. She was going to take her children, leave her husband and nobility, and return to your arms. She told me that herself two day before you killed her, nanoda!"

"I don't believe you! I don't believe this bullshit!"

"Then believe this!"

Ryuichi stepped back; revealing a figure of someone so familiar. Kitazawa was so shocked, he dropped his sword.

"Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki? stood there. She looked the same as she did eleven years ago. Magenta hair flowed down her back. Violet eyes shined with emotion. A dress as red as blood covered all of her except her hands and head. She looked at Kitazawa with sorrow covering her face. Then, she opened her mouth; a song came out.

_Tsubaki?_

_Don't try to explain youe mind_

_I know what's happening here._

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield._

_One word turns into a war_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now._

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to again._

_Why we gotta fall for it now?_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never meant to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like_

Yuki couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. Tsubaki was standing there in front of him. But how? She was supposed to be dead! Something wasn't right. But from head to toe, she was definitely Tsubaki. He couldn't see anything about her un-Tsubaki like.

_Tsubaki?_

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had_

_On no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now._

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

Out of the blue, the singers of the opera started singing along. Tsubaki? walked over to Kitazawa; determined to show the truth to him.

_Tsubaki?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_Chorus_

_(Get your armor)_

_Tsubaki?_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_Chorus_

_(Get your armor)_

_Tsubaki?_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend we are friends tonight_

_Chorus_

_(Oh oh oh)_

_Tsubaki?_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_'Cause baby, we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never want to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Chorus_

_(Fighting, fighting for)_

_Tsubaki?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_Chorus_

_(Get your armor)_

_Tsubaki?_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_Chorus_

_(Get your armor)_

_Tsubaki?_

_Get your armor_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_Why does love always feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for._

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for._

Yuki didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Tsubaki was actually alive all this time. It was a dream! It had to be! Either that or it was a ghost. Tsubaki couldn't be alive. He killed her himself. He saw her die. How could she still be alive?

"Yuki." Tsubaki? finally spoke "Everything Ryuichi said was true. I have always loved you. I never stopped thinking of you. I even talked about you to my children once. On my son's 7th birthday, I told him that when night would come, I would take him and my daughter away from Foresuto, away from my once loved husband, and nobility, and return to you. But that was before you came with the assassins."

"You're supposed to be dead, Tsubaki." said Kitazawa "How are you still alive?"

"Even if you kill me, I would never fully disappear. As long as you still remember me, as long as you can still feel me in your heart, I'm still alive."

Tsubaki? looked at one side of Kitazawa's face and froze. Remember when Yuki cut the mask Kitazawa was wearing with his sword? The sword went deep enough to cut some of his skin off. The cut was bleeding at that moment. Tsubaki?'s eyes widened with fear. She started to hyperventilate. Yuki rushed over to her side and covered her eyes, and Kitazawa knew.

"You aren't Tsubaki. You are her damn brat of a son!" He couldn't believe he had almost been duped. But he wasn't going to lose. Shuichi got out of Yuki's arms and ripped off the dress; revealing his musketeer outfit. Our heroes were in trouble. It was the four of them versus ten assassins plus Taki and Kitazawa. It wasn't for long when Hiro and Fujisaki jumped down from above and knocked out four assassins. Then it became six versus eight. Hiro, Fujisaki, K and Ryuichi decided to take on the six assassins while Shuichi and Yuki would take on Kitazawa and Taki. Yuki went after Kitazawa.

"We meet again, Monsieur Sourpuss!" said Shuichi.

"Stop calling me 'Monsieur Sourpuss' you damn brat!" yelled Taki "It is annoying and I don't like it.

"Really? Why didn't you say so? Of course I'll change it!"

"Thank you."

"How does Monsieur Droopy Eyes sound?"

"You brat! I'll kill you!"

Taki and Shuichi clashed their swords into each other. They both were desperate to win. But Taki couldn't keep up with Shuichi's energy and fell to the ground. Shuichi had beaten him.

Yuki and Kitazawa on the other hand kept on tying. It had to end someone. When they both pulled away, Kitazawa pulled out a musket from behind him under his coat. He was going to win whether they liked it or not. K threw his musket over to Yuki. Both muskets fired and...

**Pinkshuchan: CLIFFHANGER! Who do you think won? Yuki? Or Kitazawa? Find out next chapter. It will be the last of The Three Graviteers. Read and Review!**


	13. An Ending For All

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey guys! Pinkshuchan here. Here's the moment you've all been waiting for; the end of The Three Graviteers. But don't worry. I'll have some more stories for you to read. Just a little notice, I'll be working on more Gravitation fanfics, but I'll also be working on a Pokemon fanstory as well. So it's to let you know if you are wondering. By the way, I forgot to add this last chapter, but the song I used last chapter was Battlefield by Jordin Sparks. Just letting you know But enough of my talking. Onto the show!**

Chapter 13

An Ending For All

Both Kitazawa and Yuki fired their muskets. But Yuki's was a tad bit faster than Kitazawa's, so Kitazawa died first. Yuki had shut his eyes tight waiting for Kitazawa's but no pain came to him. How? He opened his eyes and was shocked by the sight. Before the musket fire reached him, Shuichi had jumped in front; taking the shot instead of Yuki. Shuichi laid on the floor; blood flowing out from the wound.

"SHUICHI!" Yuki screamed as he rushed to his side. Shuichi was not opening his eyes. Even if he did, he would possibly faint again from seeing the blood wound. Yuki hoped that Shuichi wasn't dying on his account. He didn't want that to happen. K had called for a medic to take care of Shuichi.

It took hours for medics to take care of Shuichi. Yuki waited in the castle, pacing around nervously. He didn't want Shuichi to die. The thought of it made him want to cry. Hey, I just rhymed! Die, cry! Ha ha! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!

"Would you shut up?" Yuki yelled at me "Every author knows that scenes like this are emotional and put the reader on edge! You, on the other hand are laughing like an idiot at random things."

"Hey, I know this scene is sad. I'm the one writing this!" I yell back at him "So shut up and stop listening to my narrations."

"All right then." said Yuki.

Now where was I before I was interrupted? Oh yes. Yuki continued his pacing and worry for Shuichi... I SAID YUKI CONTINUED HIS PACING AND WORRY! He's not doing what I'm telling him to do. Why isn't he doing what I told his to do?

"Yuki? Why aren't you following my narration?" I asked.

"You told me not to listen to your narrations, so that's what I'm doing." he said.

Why does he have to be a smartass all the time? "I meant not to pay attention to anything stupid I may say."

"That's everything."

"Ok then. Don't pay attention to when I get off topic."

"What's that? I wasn't paying attention."

"STOP BEING A SMARTASS AND START THE WORRYING!" Now, where were we aga...

"I'm not trying to be a smartass. I am stating the obvious."

"Listen Yuki. No one wants to hear us talking crap. They want to read the ending of this story. You of all people should know that people do not want to be interrupted when reading a story they like."

"Fine! Just stop your stupidity and not say anything stupid doing the narration."

"Deal."

Now so we don't have to deal with chit chat, K comes in. He was the only person that was allowed to talk to the medics because he was Shuichi's godfather. He walked over to Yuki, who was anxious to know if Shuichi was ok.

"Captain K. What happened?" he asked "Is Shuichi ok?"

"Don't worry, Eiri. He's fine." said K, causing Yuki to sigh in relief "When you shot Kitazawa, it caused his shot to move slightly upward, so it completely moved away from the heart. It just hit slightly under the shoulder blade. He'll just have to wear a cast for a week."

"But what about his Hemophobia?" asked Yuki "Wouldn't he faint or worse if he saw his wound?"

"Already thought of that. There isn't exactly a cure for Hemophobia, but we hired a hypnotist to get rid of it. We made sure he didn't lose any memories though."

"But doesn't hypnotism include a way to turn him back to what he was before?"

"Ah, but here's the best part of the whole hypnotism. The only way for Shuichi to regain his Hemophobia is if someone eats some beef, then drinks milk, then climbs a tall building, then juggles some colorful balls and after that starts to do the chicken dance, then jumps off; commiting suicide and all of this has to be done in front of Shuichi."

"No one would be stupid enough to do that."

"Exactly!"

Yuki sighed. "Well, at least I don't have to keep an eye of him whrn it comes to blood around." he said.

"Would you like to see him?" asked K "Hiroshi and Suguru have already visited him so it's ok."

Yuki didn't spare it a second thought and rushed to the clinic where Shuichi was resting. After getting inside and looking for Shuichi's bed, he found him. Shuichi was sleeping with his arm tied up in a cast. There was no pain on his face, but he wasn't smiling either. Yuki walked over to his bed. It was amazing that dispite being male, Shuichi was very beautiful. He couldn't help himself and leaned in to kiss Shuichi. The thought that Shuichi was in the clinic in the first place was because he took the shot instead of Yuki.

"Why did you have to run in a take the shot, you idiot?" Yuki said as he pulled away "Why couldn't you have let me take it."

"I didn't want anything to hurt you." Shuichi said, waking up. Yuki just sat there and watched Shuichi struggle to sit up because of the cast. Yuki couldn't hold back the tears of pain he felt for Shuichi and held him close to him without hurting him. He leaned his face into Shuichi's pink hair; smelling a familiar scent he hadn't smelled for a while. It was the scent of strawberries like the ones in Kantori. Shuichi wrapped his free arm around Yuki and tried to comfort him. It was a while before he was alright.

"Shuichi? Why did you take the shot?" Yuki asked again.

"Kitazawa had already taken so much from me. My family, my home. I didn't want him to take the one I love also. I wanted to keep you safe even if it meant giving up my own life."

Yuki was overwhelmed with so much emotion. They loved each other so much, it was unbearable. Yuki didn't want to leave Shuichi alone, so he stayed by his side.

The week had finally past and Shuichi had his cast removed. His arm was numb for being in a cast for a week so Yuki, Hiro, and Fujisaki tried to help him. It wasn't long until Shuichi was back to normal. Tohma and Mika were happy that the musketeer that protected Yuki and helped save Toun was all right. And so, Tohma gave them something that would make sure they never forget their time together.

He made the four of them official musketeers.

Right after Tohma knighted them as musketeers, they had a mission to do; to stop Raibaru from attacking Toun. Yuki had finished getting ready for the journey when he noticed Shuichi sitting on Gentou.

"Shuichi? What are you doing on my horse and not your horse?" he asked.

"I figured that you and I could have a romantic ride on the way to Raibaru." said Shuichi. Unfortunately, it didn't impress Yuki and he lifted Shuichi off Gentou and onto Shunki. Shuichi sulked, but Yuki assured him that when they reach Raibaru, they would have some romantic time in between jobs.

"Here's the plan for rooms." said Hiro as he got on Natsu "We will use three rooms every night until the mission is over. Why? I would my own room, Fujisaki will have his own room, and you two share one. But note that Fujisaki and I will have our rooms far away from you two so we don't have to hear you two every night."

Yuki and Shuichi blushed at the thought. They weren't really planning to do it... not every night at least. After they were ready to go, Shuichi looked at Yuki.

"Yuki? Would you like to do the honors?" he asked.

Yuki nodded and rose his sword. "All for one..."

"...And one for all!" the four said in unison and then they rode into the sunset. Running, running, running until they disappeared.

The End


End file.
